devon's despicable plan
by WyldClaw
Summary: COMPLETE! revised version of devon's dark secret. read 'cyndaquil's past' and 'p2k II: lawrence's revenge ' 1st. during a battle cyndaquil is poke-napped! who took her? why? will ash find her again? read to find out- you know you're curious. WCverse fic. please read and review. thanks aaml fluff inside
1. giovanni's plan

Below is the fixed up, grammar correct version of Devon's dark sequel. For the most part it is the same but with slight changes. Remember I began this on December 31, 2009 enjoy!

The deal by WildCroconaw

Plot: sequel to my deep, unhealing scars fic. It takes place at the end of the second Red Gyarados episode but due to being part of the WCverse, it has been modified. I don't own anyone, but Devon. If I did, then I'd make the English versions of HeartGold and SoulSilver be out now. Flamers shall feel the wrath my Ice Beam.

Anyways the good old author's notes: ""designates humans while scene changes are marked by AAAA. Mommy and Daddy are what Togepi calls Misty and Ash. He also has trouble saying words that start with 'r's, so he replaces the' r 'sound with a' w 'sound. _Italics_ have thoughts in them and () designate Pokémon speech, translated, of course. Also remember that this story may contain spoilers for people who haven't read my _deep unhealing scars _' fic. Yes I know there is a line that is taken from the first movie but it works for the scene! Enjoy!

XxX fic is below XxX

_Grrr._ Tyson glare at the retreating form of Lance as the pink haired trainer/pokemon G-men member ran off. _The plan is ruined. The boss is going to kill me._ He thought.

The grunt heard his phone vibrate so he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out his cell phone. It was Giovanni. _Speak of the devil. _"Well?" His boss asked. "Are you on your way with the Gyarados?"

Tyson heard footsteps in the distance so he quickly explained what had happened. There was a bit of a pause on the other end of the phone and Giovanni spoke again. "This boy had black hair and a Pikachu with him, right?"

Tyson thought hard. "The kid had a pikachu with him but he had white hair with bit of black in it"

"Must have dyed it." Giovanni mumbled. "Get them and bring them to me." There was a click as Giovanni hung up.

Tyson put the phone back in his vest pocket. 'Why does he want the kid? 'He wondered. _'What's special about him?_ As far as he could see, the boy was a nuisance as was the pikachu.

"Wait a second," he said to himself. "The rat should still be weak from the Wave Evolution inducement" He reached for the extra item ball on his belt. 'This will be easier than taking a Rare Candy from a Smoochum ' he smirked. He was prepared.

XxX scene change XxX

Meanwhile on the way back to Mahogany Town, Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Pikachu were discussing Lance's battle with the enraged water / flying type. "The way he battled Dragonite was amazing," Ash said.

(You're telling me) Pikachu agreed.

"It was kind of scary though. The way you tried to get it to stop "Misty pointed out.

Her boyfriend did not look ashamed at all. "I was not scared,"

Both misty and Pikachu groaned. (I heard you from my pokeball, daddy) Togepi said as they walked.

"You could have been killed," she told him.

"Come on, it wasn't bad" he objected.

"Are you kidding? Not bad? It nearly drowned you with Hydro Pump!" she countered.

Pikachu looked at the two humans and sighed. . _Oh brother. Here they go yet again_. The mouse knew from experience that they would keep this up for a long time if someone didn't change the subject... quickly.

(Who was that old human with the Dewgong) asked Togepi

"No clue" misty shrugged her shoulders.

(He didn't seem nice to me, whoever he is) Pikachu commented. (Who in their right mind would think that making friends with pokemon is immature?)

(That's not wight what the old man said, is it daddy?) Togepi looked at Ash.

"Not at all" the young trainer agreed. "Immature concept, yeah right" he punched the air with his fist. "The next time I'll see that guy beat him in a pokemon battle"

The redheaded girl rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend got so overconfident easily. "Remind me again why I put up with "-but she got no further as a smoke bomb went off and surrounded them

They could not see anything and they all began coughing. There was a cry of "Stay together. It's our only hope " from somewhere in the cloud. The smoke was hurting Misty's eyes so she closed them to block it. Something clutched her pant leg.

A strong gust of wind blew past her a few minutes later.

(Mommy, open your eyes. its alwight) Togepi encouraged her so she did.

Out of instinct she looked around. The smoke was gone, and Togepi was in her arms. She looked down and saw Pikachu as she put Togepi on the ground. He gave a little cough- apparently some of the smoke had gotten into his lungs "Are you okay" she asked him.

He nodded. (The smoke's gone) he said and then gave another cough. He looked around in alarm. (But where's-)

"Are you alright" all three of them looked up and saw a pink haired cape-wearing man walk towards them, a Dragonite at his side. It was Lance. She nodded

"It's Mary, right? You were at the Lake of rage with the boy "

" Yes. " She easily lied and then bit her lip. She had a funny feeling about what had happened

"I saw the smoke from the air. Dragonite used his wing attack to blow it away"

(Where is the male human?) Dragonite asked them.

(We don't know) Pikachu told the dragon, catching Misty's eyes.

(We were walking & this smoke appeared out of nowhere. When the cloud was gone so was my daddy) Togepi added

(He means my trainer) Pikachu explained.

Dragonite said nothing but sniffed the air. (Hair gel, team rocket scent and fear. There is no doubt that Tyson took him)

Pikachu, Togepi and Misty looked at one another, a look of horror on their faces. _No. _" Do you know why Tyson took ... "

"A-Adam?" Misty finished. "No clue " . But privately she thought _I have an idea why and it's not good_

(The scent is very fresh. It appears to be heading back to the lake of rage, Lance-san) the dragon told his trainer.

"Hmm" Lance jumped on Dragonite's back and motioned for Misty, Togepi and Pikachu to jump on. "We'll catch him faster this way"

"wait." Misty unclipped Togepi's pokeball, maximized it and knelt down to face him. "Sweetie you have to go in. it's too dangerous "

He spoke in a whisper (you're scared, aren't you mommy? About if daddy's okay?)

She nodded. He hugged her knees. (Don't be sad mommy, we'll save daddy from the mean man. )

She smiled as she pointed the ball at him. "Thanks Togepi. Return". The red beam of light sucked him inside. She minimized it and put it back.

Without a word she and pikachu climbed on the dragon's back. It took to the air with surprising speed. Misty prayed that they would not be too late.

XxX scene change XxX

Tyson wiped the sweat off of his face with his free hand. The other hand was tightly holding onto a gagged Ash. Once I get to headquarters I can find out if this brat has it 'he thought.

"Mmmmpph" Ash grunted.

"Quiet you" the team rocket officer told him. "I'm getting my revenge cause you freed the Gyarados. You can't leave cause you're tied up at the moment "he laughed.

The teenager gulped. The only good news was that Pikachu was with Misty, as he had bolted to her as quick as he could. The bad part was Tyson had tied a rope around his hands behind his back to keep him from using any of his pokemon. The officer was now gloating about how he was going to get promoted but ash wasn't paying attention to him.

"Here's our ri- " Tyson stopped as saw the wreckage of the small boat in the water. "Uh-oh" A loads roar made him look up and Ash. There a few feet in front of them was the Red Gyarados as well as Lance on his Dragonite.

"Fancy meeting you here" lance coolly said. The water/flying type thrashed its tail angrily

'This isn't good at all' Tyson thought as he Placed Ash in front of him, like a shield.

"Hey! "A feminine voice came from behind Lance. "Let him go now!"

"Mmmph!" Ash called out through the gag.

'It's the red head that was with him' thought Tyson and with a stroke of luck he heard a shout of "Pikapi!".

He saw the mouse glare at him. That's the Pikachu the boss wants. If I could get it and the Dragonite, maybe he'll will forgive me for this whole Gyarados fiasco' he thought. ...

He slowly inched his hand toward his Skarmory's pokeball when Lance cried "full Thunder Wave Dragonite!" Blue sparks of electricity formed around Dragonite's horns and then zoomed at Tyson and ash

As they watched the attack hit Tyson and Ash, Pikachu let out a little cringe (Ash isn't going to like feeling that)

"He's put up with much worse from you" Misty whispered.

Dragonite flew down and landed on the ground. They saw that the two humans were dazed, on the ground, still feeling the effects of the attack. Lance nodded to Misty, Pikachu and Togepi as they got off the Dragonite. Misty and Pikachu ran over to the dazed men. Misty grabbed ash, and ran over to lance but Tyson grabbed Pikachu's tail.

"I Got 'chu' " Tyson laughed at the bad pun

(Let me go!) He struggled. He tried to muster up a thundershock but he was still feeling weak.

"You're mine runt" Tyson reached with his free hand for a rope

"That was a big mistake" ash muttered. Lance had taken off the rope and gag.

(I don't think so) the electric type turned around and bit the hand that was holding his tail, breaking the skin

"YEEEOOOOOOW!" Tyson yelped as he let go of the tail. " You little rat!" he made another grab for the electric type but he was too fast.

Pikachu dashed over to his trainer, who was leaning on Misty's shoulder for support. (That was close) he told them.

"Never grab a Pikachu's tail or they bite, hard I might say" Lance said as he recalled Gyarados.

"

Are you okay?" Misty whispered to her boyfriend

"Just. Fine asides from having the wind knocked out of me by that thunder wave" he replied.

(Sorry. It was the only way to keep Tyson from running off. I saw him reach for another pokeball) pikachu told him

Lance looked over at the trio. From he could tell they had a long history of being together.

. He looked Tyson in the eyes and misty followed suit. "I cannot tolerate the pain you caused Gyarados but stopping as low as kidnapping is something I can't abide at all," he firmly told Tyson as Dragonite growled his approval.

" Two flashes of red light appeared in front of Tyson. They materialized into a Skarmory and Golbat. Tyson was standing up looking healthy, an empty full heal bottle at his feet. " I'm not down for the count yet. One of us is going to fly the coop and it's not going to be me"

Another flash of light appeared. It came from Misty's backpack and formed into her Golduck, who had been listening the whole time. (So you want to play hardball? Let's do it) an energy ball formed in his hands.

"Golduck, Psychic!"

"Dragonite, thunderbolt!"

"Skarmory, Steel wing! Golbat, supersonic!" Misty, Lance and Tyson commanded at the same time.

As the battle began, a figure watched them from the shadows of the trees

XxX scene change XxX

Giovanni angrily slammed down the phone. His Persian looked up at him, its master's mood affecting the normal type. "That idiot Tyson! All I ask for him to get the brat and the Pikachu. Is that so difficult?" he asked.

The Persian, who had heard the phone conversation, meowed (don't worry Master, we'll get them)

The Team Rocket leader patted it on the head. "But how" he muttered.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter"

The door opened and a nervous looking blonde female agent came in, carrying a stack of papers. She came up to Giovanni's desk. "Boss?"

His mind still on the phone call, he said "yes"

"Um, here are the latest reports from Devon." She put the stack of papers on his desk "He's got loads of rare and valuable pokemon for us and his experiments are doing." she trailed off.

A light bulb went off in Giovanni's head. He dismissed the officer. " Why didn't I see it before!"

(Now we know how to get them Master" Persian purred. They both let out a cold laugh.

Giovanni picked up the phone and dialed a number. When it connected, Giovanni said. "Devon, its Gio. I've got something I need you to do…."

To Be Continued.

XxX end of fic XxX

Author's notes: Well how did you like it?


	2. torri

**The vision** by WildCroconaw

Plot: This is the 2nd chapter of my Devon's secret fic

First off, my disclaimer poem:

As much as I wish it could be

I am not Satoshi Tajiri!

So any Pokémon characters or cities do not belong to me.

However there are a few characters I made up for this story:

Devon , Torri's dad, the Growlchu, Jake and Torri.

Anyone uses them without telling me

Let's just say you'll have to deal with an angry WC

Trust me, that scene will not be pretty

Understand? Good, now that's out of the way. This story takes place a bit after my two-part story so there are some spoilers. Here are some author's notes: _italics_ mean a vision, () is translated Pokémon speech, "" are humans talking. I know this doesn't seem like it fits into the story but trust me it will.

X fic is below X

It was a beautiful sunny day and on the outskirts of Goldenrod City a Pokémon battle was going on between a girl and a boy. The girl, Torri had a pale green Natu out while the boy, Jake, has his Golem out. She has shoulder length dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes that hide behind glasses. She stands at a medium height and is wearing a blue tee shirt with patched shorts. A silver chain was around her neck but the locket at the bottom was hidden under her shirt .

Jake is shorter than she is and is wearing a white shirt and cutoffs. He has spiky green hair and is wearing a bandana " You think that little bird will defeat my golem?" He smirked

Tori and the Natu stood their ground. "If my magby knocked out your onix then Atu here can take out that golem"

(Yeah) the bird agreed

" Oh yeah, go Golem! Use your Rock Throw! " Jake commanded. The rock type jumped up into the air

(Dodge this!) It said

"Atu, Teleport"

The small green bird disappeared in a flash of light as the golem flew hit the ground with a loud thud, creating a large crater in the earth. (Owww) it moaned.

She reappeared a few feet away from the rock type. (You missed!) She blew a raspberry at it

"What's the matter? Your golem can't even hit a bird?" Torri laughed.

"Grrrr. Body Slam!"

"Atu, Night Shade that pile of rocks!

The shiny pokemon was too quick for the rock type, which got hit with a volley of the ghost type attack.

"Nice going! Guess it's true what they say, golems have rocks for brains"

Jake muttered something under his breath. " That does it, you're going down! Golem, Dynamicpunch that bird!"

A white light covered one of the golem's hands. (Bye bye bird)

"Double team!" Torri called. " And confuse ray when I say the word"

The little bird's eye's glowed blue. Suddenly there were six other natus that encircled the rock type. (Nyah, nyah. Can't hit me) they mocked the golem.

"Mega Punch it!"

"Wait for it" Torri commanded. Just as the golem's Mega Punch was about to hit them torri cried, "Now Atu!"

they opened their beaks and a white ball of light appeared in each one and hit the golem.

(Hasta la-huh?) The rock type's eyes changed color as it became confused. It turned around and sent to the attack at a tree. The copies faded as the natus flew up into the air.

"This battle's mine" Torri remarked as the natu's wings glowed silver.

"Golem, hyper beam -"

"Atu, you know what to do. What must come up…'

(Must go dowwwwwwn) she cried as she flew down and dealt the rock type a massive Steel Wing attack. The golem fell on the ground knocked out. Both trainers recalled their pokemon to their respective pokeballs _and_ walked over to each other

"Good match" Tori held out her hand. . Jake put a hundred dollar bill and a fifty-dollar bill into Torri's outstretched hand. She put it in her pocket. without saying another word, he walked off grumbling under his breath . "What a jerk. The least he could have done was say 'good match'" she said as she looked toward the bushes. " You can come out now, kerin"

A small shiny Girafarig slowly walked out, its tail head searching for predators. ( Is he gone) it asked as it reached Tori and nuzzled her .

suddenly torri felt the locket under her tee shirt burn. She blinked and her soundings changed 

_She was in a forest clearing with a girl, a boy, a Cyndaquil, and a Pikachu. The girl and the boy, who looked vaguely familiar had some kind of metal ring around their bodies. The electric type was a few feet away trapped in a small Spider Web net. It was panting like it was recovering from a very brutal battle and in addition to other bruises it's front paw looked sprained like someone had pulled it. there was also a long slash mark on it's side_

_. The Cyndaquil was in the middle covered in purple goo and was screaming and twitching in pain as the goo soaked into its skin. Tori noticed that the fire type had lots of scratches and cuts-much more than the other pokemon- and was bleeding from a cut on it's face near it's eye. It's right leg looked broken_

_The shadowy figure laughed. "Doesn't have much time to live, maybe an hour "_

_"No! " the boy cried as he struggled. "leave her alone you-AAAAAAGGGHHHH" a very strong blast of electricity came out from the metal ring and shocked him. He screamed in pain. Torri noticed that the girl and the pikachu looked over at him worried._

_"Now are you going to co-operate nicely or do you want me to zap you with two hundred more volts?" the shadowy figure sneered a few minutes later when the electric attack stopped._

_The boy looked up. Torri could see that the attack had burnt into his skin a little. His black eyes were full of determination. 'I know that ace from somewhere' she thought._

_"Go. Rot.. In ..Hell" he panted._

_The hidden figure let out a growl that seemed more like an animal's . "Fine then. How about this?" a glowing purple sludge covered hand, like that belonging to a muk extended out of the darkness and reached for the pikachu. The mouse tried to back away but it couldn't do much in the net. The hand got closer and closer_

_Then suddenly the scene changed._

_She was looking down at three strange pokemon . One was a gray vaporeon like pokemon but with shadowy wings that were tied together and had purple Gastly like tendrils on its legs along with an Espeon tail next to a vaporeon one. Its front paws were that of an espeon's. Another one was a Nidoran but it was yellow & had pikachu ears, two brown stripes and two tails. The third pokemon was a small ponyta but with a blue body and white, reddish orange and azure flames for a mane and tail. It's Fearow sized wings were shackled together. It also had blue flames coming from behind its legs. They were all in a large cage and Tori heard cries of pain_

_. A huge three-headed houndoom watched them, it had large fangs and a spiked tail protruded from its back. It had an Arbok head as well. Two large sneasels were next to it_

_The gray vaporeon like creature looked worried (what do we do?) it asked the others. (It sounds like they're in pain)_

_The ponyta pawed the cage floor (don't know Shea )_

_The Nidoran tried to ram the bars but it got knocked back . A black bolt of electricity came out from a collar around its neck and it screamed in pain_

_There was a blinding flash of light and the scene changed yet again Torri was in a sort of lab. She saw all these trapped pokemon in cages! Some were crying for help while others were shaking with fear. There was a shadowy outline of a person with a syringe with something in its hand, a knife in the other. A cyndaquil was tied down to a table, a muzzle over its mouth She reliazed that it was the same one she had seen in the other vision. . It tried to break free but it could barley move. When the person spoke Torri realized that it was the same voice that she had heard in the other vision_

_"Now that that trainer of yours is taken care of, you're all mine!"_

_The pokemon trembled. Torri realized with dread that she was the cyndaquil on the table! She struggled against her bonds._

_The needle got closer and closer and closer. She gave the person a look of terror. "Now you will help me this time or else!" the person slashed her cheek and she screamed "No one will stop me!"_

( Tori, tori are you okay), Tori heard kerin cry. (You're shaking)

Torri blinked and saw her surroundings return to normal. The vision was over. "Its okay kerin. " She stroked the pokemon's nose, shuddering as the necklace was cool down.

Kerin looked at the girl (it must have been bad) he said. Being part psychic he could sense something was going on.

Tori nodded "Mind if I ride you to the center? I don't want to dwell on what I saw"

(No problem) he knelt down so that Tori could jump on. It pained her to see his twisted hind leg

. 'I have to talk to dad' she thought as they walked to the Pokémon Center.

She recalled Kerin to his pokeball . After Nurse Joy healed her pokemon and she had checked into her room, she dialed a number on the vid-phone. As it connected, she stroked the feathers of her Pidgey, Gusta. who was in her lap, looked up at her trainer. She was no ordinary pidgey and knew something was up.

(more visions?)

" yup. These ones really worried me, Gust."

(Hmm. Maybe it means that something really bad will happen )

" I don't know -" Torri began to reply but a man appeared on the vid-phone screen. He had light-coffee colored hair with some streaks of gray in it. His glasses magnified his warm blue-green eyes. He wore a blue tee shirt underneath his lab coat. This was Doctor Derek Waverson, Torri's dad. "Hi dad!"

'Hey Tor! " He smiled. "How are you? Hi Gusta."

Gusty flew up to see him. (Hiya Doc! How are things on the isle?)

"Things are going great. The Lapras migrating season started a few weeks ago and I took the boat out to see them"

"That must have been fun " Torri replied. She loved seeing the Lapras migrating- they were beautiful pokemon.

"Yeah. Volcano got into another fight" Derek sighed.

(Again?) Gusty chirped. Volcano was the neighbor's Quilava

"How many times have you patched her up now?"

"I've lost track" Derek shrugged. "That's one Quilava that won't take no for an answer. She's stubborn as heck and seems to love to get into scraps."

The mention of Quilava reminded Torri of the vision. "Dad, I had a vision about a Cyndaquil today"

Derek looked around and lowered his voice "What did you see?"

Torri described it in detail. As she did, Gusty saw Derek's hair turn curly red and his eyes turn coal black and narrow. (Uh, Doc) she pointed at his hair with her wing.

"Thanks" he closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them his hair and eye color were back to normal. Torri was used to this.

After she finished, she asked "so what do you think it means?"

He thought hard. "It sounds like that Cyndaquil was poisoned badly. And the kids look like they're in real trouble"

"I seems to recall the boy's face from somewhere but I can't think of where."

"remember that incident with lugia a few years back? There was some story about a boy who was connected to it." he suggested.

"Of course! Now I remember him from the festival"

(What about the hybrids?) Gusta pointed out.

"Good point. Those poor pokemon looked like they were all bones"

"That's horrible that anyone would do such a thing to a ponyta"

(Or even a Nidoran) gusty added (they are strong on their own-why would anyone want to splice it with a pikachu/)

There was a howl and a bark from Derek's end. (d-did you say a Nidoran spliced with a pikachu?)

"Wait a minute" He was out of view for a minute and then returned with a small Growlithe in his arms Torri noticed that it was unlike any Growlithe she had seen. Instead of bright orange fur and black stripes, it had red-yellow fur and brown zigzag stripes. It had red electrical sacks on its cheeks like a Pikachu and yellow Pikachu ears. Although the rest of its body was that of a Growlithe, it had a fluffy Pikachu tail.

Gusta pointed out whip marks on its face and back to Torri. The bird was so angry she flew up a few feet up into the air and back down again, muttering not so nice words "I found this poor thing when I was on the beach with Raine a few weeks ago . She was half dead when Raine found her but I healed her up. Raine's been good to her "

Torri felt sorry for the half Growlithe, half Pikachu. 'I'm sure she's been like a mother to her. That Vaporeon has a big heart"

"She says that she knows that person in the vision" Derek ended

The little pokemon trembled. (I remember who that person is. His n-name is d-d-Devon and he mutates pokemon. He did th-that to m-me. my tr-trainer abandoned me and I th-thought that he was a nice hu-human. ) the strange Growlithe whimpered like a pup.

"its okay, He's not going to hurt you here." Torri reassured her. "what's your name?"

(don't got one. He-he called me a Growlchu. He f-forced me to go into p- p-pit fight s ) the Growlchu let out a Spark attack out of fear. Tori felt her anger rising- she knew what pit fights were and had helped to break a few down. (he beat m-me when I lost and put me in that cage. Those pokemon became my only comfort in that evil place, especially Artik and Nika-that's the blue ponyta and the Nidoran/pikachu hybrid ) she paused to catch her breath (He stuffed me in a bag. when I woke up I was on the beach. I th-think he tried to drown me cause I'm part fire type)

"you poor thing. she thought hard. "can we call you Brightpaw? You must have been brave to go through that and I think that fits you. Do you want to stay with dad? You'll be able to and meet lots of friends. There's lots of freedom and space"

(it's really fun!) Gusty chirped (there's hills and lots of pokemon to meet. You have lots of room to explore . )

(but won't they think I'm a freak)

Torri shook hear head. "there are a bunch of pokemon there who are different from others. Like Terra-he's a sandslash who loves the water. And there's Luckie- she's a chansey who had her arm and left leg bitten off but she has robotic replacements, )

(there's also Charcoal. He's a charizard who has these strange markings on his back. )

the Growlchu though about it, nodded and licked Derek's face. (I'm Brightpaw! I have a new home! ) she happily barked as she jumped out of his arms.

Derek chuckled. "you sure made her happy. Do you know where to find this person?"

She shook her head. "No, but I'm sure that Ho-Oh or Celebi will give me a- "

Suddenly a voice popped into her head (Mahogany, go to Mahogany. Disguise yourself and head to the Mahogany Motel. You will know what to do)

"Dad, I know where I'm going. Mahogany Town"

"What alias are you using?"

"Robina."

(I think you should use the blue hair dye while we're there) Gusty suggested

His voice got a little louder in case anyone was listening "Good luck. And let me know when you're safe."

"dad. I know what I'm doing " Tori felt her face blush. "I've done this plenty of times before"

"I know sweetie but it's my fatherly duty to make sure you're okay."

"so I end up with a few cuts. Big deal"

"what about the last time? that gengar did a number on you"

she grimaced at the memory . "well, the bruises healed fairly quickly. I thought that scar made me look tough. "

her dad shook his head. "but what if you break your arm or something like that? It won't heal when you turn back to normal"

"so I'm in a sling for a few weeks. Big deal I don't exactly stay in one town. Besides I have guidance from my friends if you know what I mean"

"good point. Just be careful "

"I always am. Love you dad." Torri turned off the vid-phone and looked over at Gusty-now a pidgeot- who was perched on her bed, with a grin on her face.

To Be Continued.

Author's notes: trust me Torri will show up in future chapters! How' did you like it


	3. a normal gym battle? i think not

**The battle** by WildCroconaw

Disclaimer: a Snorlax and Zapdos face the readers '. The Snorlax says, "WC doesn't own any pokemon characters whatsoever. I will body slam anyone who thinks otherwise and use them as a pillow"

The Zapdos squawks (No flames allowed either. not only will Sleepy here body slam the flamers but also then I will use my Thunder, Drill Peck Sky attacks on them. Understood?) The pokemon walk off.

Hi there! It's good old WC, and of Devon's Secret I give you chapter 3. Whoops, sorry about saying that in Yoda-ese This part starts off as Ash's battle with Pryce begins but I only use the start of the battle, as it is part of the WCverse.

Author's notes: Human speech is marked by " " while translated pokemon speech is in (). **Scene change **means just that and thoughts are indicated by italics. Mommy and Daddy are what Togepi calls Misty and Ash. He also has trouble saying words that start with 'r's, so he replaces the' r 'sound with a' w 'sound. Ready! Here we go!

XxX fic is below XxX

It was the day of Ash's gym battle with Pryce and he was really excited. He had kept on talking to Misty, Togepi, and Pikachu as Shelia led them inside to the battlefield. The field was basically an ice field with a large pool in the middle. (Brrr. My fur is already shivering) Pikachu remarked.

His trainer looked down at him. "Don't worry pal. Soon you'll be warmed up from the battle" the boy replied.

(He's wight, its cold Mommy) Togepi shivered in Misty's arms.

Pryce was already on the one side of the field when they entered the room. "Here they are" Shelia told the gym leader as she took them to the other side of the room and then She went to a spot in between the two sides.

. Ash and misty got settled. Misty put Togepi on the ground and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. , "Good luck, sweetheart".

" Thanks. This battle is in the bag," he proudly told her as he blushed. He still wasn't used to misty kissing him in public. "I've got the perfect battle plan" she raised her eyebrows. "Trust me"

(I'll be wooting for you, daddy,) Togepi told the teen before he and Misty went to go sit on the benches a few feet behind Ash

Ash plucked a pokeball off his belt and maximized it. "Wait a minute" Misty said. "There's no judge"

"Actually there is" Shelia took off her coat & revealed a black & white referee's uniform, "I'm an official league referee" she said proudly

Pryce looked over at the raven-haired boy. "Thank you for your help yesterday. Piloswine and I are grateful for what you did. But" he maximized a pokeball in his hands. " This is different."

"You bet it is." Ash replied. "You're going down!"

At the same time Pryce and Ash threw their pokeballs into the air. As the pokeballs opened in mid air they both called out,

"Go!"

"Cyndaquil, I choose you!

Ash watched as the red energy from inside the pokeball materialized on the floating platform into his Cyndaquil. The pokeball flew back to his hand and he minimized it. The fire type looked over at the other end of the pool where Pryce had called out a huge Dewgong. The water/ice type towered over her in the pool. She gulped nervously. _how am i supposed to beat that thing?_

" Are you crazy?" Misty looked at Ash. "That's a water and ice type"

(I can take that thing down, no problem) Pikachu pointed out (think about it: water is strong against fire)

(He's wight, daddy) Togepi added. (That pokemon's gonna crush her like a Weedle)

(There's no way I can beat that thing) Cyndaquil muttered. She faced her trainer.

Ash gave her an encouraging smile. "Yes, you can. I believe in you."

Pryce looked at the group strangely. "Is there a problem, young man?"

"N-no."

(If daddy thinks you can beat it, I do too) Togepi told the fire type.

(So do I) Pikachu added.

Cyndaquil looked up at the two humans. (I'll try my best)

"That's the spirit," Misty told her. The fire type turned around.

"This battle is a two on two pokemon match between the gym leader Pryce and the challenger, Ash. The first round is between Dewgong and Cyndaquil. There is no time limit. Let the battle begin!" Shelia announced.

"Go, Dewgong! Icy Wind!" Pryce commanded. The water/ Ice type opened its mouth and a cold blast of ice cold wind came out.

"Cyndaquil, Ember!" Ash countered.

(Sure thing) she opened her mouth and a volley of fireballs came out. The attack collided with the Icy Wind, which stopped it.

"Great job!" Cyndaquil heard misty call out

Pryce smirked. "You think you can stop Dewgong like that, boy? Think again! Dewgong, dive into the water!"

(Yes sir!) The white pokemon said as he vanished into the water.

Cyndaquil looked around nervously. She didn't know where the Dewgong would pop up. She looked at her trainer. Suddenly the Dewgong jumped out of the water! As he did, the water / ice Pokémon opened his mouth and unleashed an Ice Beam attack! She ducked but the attack froze her paws onto the platform!

(She's trapped like a waticate) Togepi cried out

(Use your ember to free yourself!) Pikachu called to her.

(Okay) She opened her mouth and emitted a small fireball that melted the ice around her legs.

"Good job!" misty commented.

"Good thinking Dewgong's coming in for a Headbutt- stop it with your Swift." ash told her.

She nodded. As Dewgong jumped out of the water to attack, she opened her mouth and a volley of sharp white stars came out. The attack hit the Dewgong like a waticate pushed it to the other side of the field next to its trainer. The white pokemon still stood, ready for more. "Aurora Beam!" Pryce yelled.

(Try to beat this!) A multicolored beam came out from Dewgong's horn. It pushed the fire type back to the edge of the platform

"Flamethrower!"

The attack forced the white pokemon back a few feet. " You can't stop Dewgong that easily! Dive under" Pryce yelled. The dual type pokemon vanished under the surface.

Ash bit his lip, looking from the water to Cyndaquil. " Follow it into the water"

(Huh?) She was confused

Misty and Pikachu were stunned as well. " Have you gone nuts? "

(She's a fire type, ash)

He turned around to give them a smile. One of those smiles that misty had fallen in love with. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing"

(But I'm weak against water) cyndaquil muttered.

"You can do it. I have faith in you" the black-haired boy told his pokemon.

"Aurora beam!"

A multicolored beam came out of the water and just missed Cyndaquil by a few inches.

(Daddy, you have to do something) Togepi called.

"I promise that you won't be in there for long" the teen told her. "I know you're scared but I know you can do this. I believe in you"

she looked in his eyes. (I'll do my best) She gulped as she looked at the water. It looked really cold. '_Okay. Here goes nothing' _she thought as she took a huge breath and plunged right in.

**Scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change**

It took Cyndaquil a few seconds to get used to the water's temperature. She was right-the water was colder than it looked. _'Holy Entei, it's freezing'_ the fire type thought as she swam. _'My muscles feel so cold"_

She heard her trainer's voice say a command from a distance but before she could react, Dewgong Headbutted her. (Give up?) he sneered.

(nope) she moved in for a Tackle attack, which caught the dewgong by surprise.

(you're mine) it used aurora beam which hit her square on.

**scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change**

The humans and two pokemon watched the scene from the surface. (I hope she's okay) Togepi muttered

"that was risky sending your pokemon into the pool. now the tides have turned because Dewgong is quicker in the water! " Pryce told him. "Aurora beam it!"

"Dodge and use your Tackle! Ash looked down at the pool. From what he could see his fire type was putting up a good fight but if he didn't get her out of the water soon...

"Headbutt!"

"Ember!"

"Take Down!"

"Quick attack!"

"Aurora beam!"

"Swift attack!"

"This match is mine! Dewgong, finish it off with your Ice Beam!" Pryce shouted

'Stop it with your Flame—huh?" Ash began but a thick chilly mist suddenly covered the room. No one could see anything, much less the battlefield.

Instinctively Pikachu ran over his trainer's side and clutched at his jeans. (What's going on?)

"I don't know" the mist was so thick the teenager couldn't even make out the pool.

(Mommy, where's all this mist coming from?) Togepi asked misty, who didn't know the answer.

Pryce and Shelia were equally confused and they were trying to figure out where the mist came from. (Use Noctowl to blow it away) Pikachu suggested to Ash, who shook his head.

"I can't. This mist, or whatever it is, is making it impossible to see even for him. Also can't you feel how dense it is? It's making it hard even to move"

The little pokemon nodded his head. Thick frost had covered his back and was weighing down his fur. (What are you going to do about Cyndaquil, daddy?) Togepi whispered.

"I don't know Togepi," the teen said. " Hopefully, it goes away soon".

Indeed, the mist seemed to suspend them all for ten or so minutes and then it vanished. As they looked around Pikachu pointed at the field as he walked back to Misty. (Look at the pool!)

Everyone looked where the electric type was pointing. The pool had a thick covering of ice over it. There was a weak cry of (help-) from a small area that had been untouched by the ice. The water underneath the ice was churning wildly.

Ash ran over to where he heard the cry. "Cyndaquil!"

The water was too wild to see where she was. He looked up at Togepi, misty and Pikachu- they looked back-they knew what he was thinking . He re-attached Cyndaquil's pokeball back on his belt, tore off his vest and plucked another one off of it, enlarging it.

"Young man, what are you doing?" Shelia looked at him.

Ash bit his tongue to keep from saying what he was thinking. _'I can't let her die, not after the incident'_ he thought. _I promised her._

A white pokemon burst out of the pool-it was Dewgong! It jumped out of the pool badly burnt. Pryce recalled it to his pokeball "Young man, I insist that we leave to air out the room and come back-" he began but the trainer cut him off.

"I'm not leaving without her. I nearly lost one of my other pokemon recently" he forced back some tears "and-and-I'm n-not going t-to let it happen to her. She-she can't last long in the water cause she's a fire type. Besides What if that was Piloswine down there? Would you leave it while you went to safety? I know I certainly wouldn't. "

Pryce didn't know how to say no. he sighed and shook his head. . "very well."

Misty gulped. "Be careful, please," she told her boyfriend.

"don't worry. What could go wrong?" he gave her a half hearted smile as he kicked off his shoes.

**scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change**

Cyndaquil was struggling to stay conscious, which wasn't easy considering she was trapped in a strange whirlpool. Her bruises and the lack of air were starting to hurt her. What happened was this: when the mist appeared, she and Dewgong had swum up to the surface, each trying to stop the other. the fire type using swift, tackle and flamethrower while her opponent used Aurora Beam and Headbutt. When they had nearly reached the surface, Dewgong stopped and Cyndaquil saw that his eyes had become narrow and red. The white pokemon struck the fire type with a strong Tail whip, which flung her to the bottom of the pool.. She saw it use an Ice beam attack to freeze the surface

(Escape from this) he growled in a monotone as he started swimming around her in a circle. Faster and faster the pokemon went until the Whirlpool's funnel sucked the fire type into the vortex. She tried her hardest to escape but the pull was too strong. The whirlpool made her slam against the sides of the pool, the rocks on the bottom, and the floor. Meanwhile Dewgong opened its mouth and used bubblebeam on her as she tried to escape. She tried a flamethrower attack but the Dewgong took no notice as the attack hit. The water was wildly spinning out of control now and she found herself being violently thrown against the walls and the floor . it was way too cold for her to light up her back

She used flamethrower, swift and ember to try to stop the Dewgong . it was no use-even covered in burns, the red-eyed pokemon continued to swim around her and attack. (How long will it take?) He growled (for him to rescue you?) as he headbutted her.

(Help-) she cried out but she was thrown to the sides before she finished

The Dewgong's eyes changed back to their normal color. (What's going on) he asked.

She looked at him as she was flung past. (Get... help) she mouthed. He swam out of sight.

(Help!) she cried out as loud as she could. She faintly heard Ash call her name before the wild water threw her to the sides

That had to be more than ten minutes ago. She fought to keep awake as she was thrown against the over and over. She was bruised from being hit around and felt so weak. _'Must not close eyes. Must .. stay awake'_

She faintly heard a splash as something dived into the water. _Huh?_

(Cyndaquil) she heard a voice gurgle. She saw two figures swim toward her: a human and a pokemon. As they got closer she realized that it was Totodile and ash.

(Don't worry We gotcha) Totodile's voice became clearer. She noticed that her trainer was carrying one end of a rope and Totodile was carrying the other. He motioned for her to grab on.

As if it knew that her rescuers were nearby, the whirlpool threw her about even harder now , making it hard for them reach her .As the fire type was pushed to one side Totodile and ash followed in after her.

Suddenly she was slammed into a rock on the other side. A clump of seaweed the was next to the rock quickly wrapped around her body !

**scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change**

On the surface, Misty watched with growing fear. _'What they don't make it in time?' _she thought. Being a Water type Totodile could stand the pool's subzero temperatures for a bit but for a fire pokemon a human..

Togepi noticed her looking at the place where ash had jumped in. he could tell she was worried about him. He knew she was still thinking about what had happened on the airship a few months ago._ 'Daddy, please be okay' _he thought.

(do you think they're okay) pikachu whispered.(it's been a while since they went in)

"I hope so" to be honest Misty wasn't so sure.

"Does he always do things like this?" Pryce asked her,.

"Um..." Pikachu looked at her. He knew that she was trying to come up with a good answer. "Sometimes" she said. Well, it was partially the truth. "he went after his Bayleef when the same people who tried to take Piloswine took her and a bunch of other grass types"

"Really?"

Misty nodded. "they had this big robot that they almost squashed him with but he didn't give up until she was safe"

"That's one remarkable kid" Shelia commented.

(You're telling me) Pikachu muttered. Five minutes passed. Then ten minutes passed, the knot in misty's stomach growing tighter. _'_please let him make out alive' she thought

nearly twenty minutes later .. (Look!) Togepi pointed.

There was a ripple in the water as Totodile jumped out holding the end of a rope. Misty Togepi and Pikachu ran over to him. (Help me pull him up) he panted. They helped him pull the human & the fire type out of the water and onto the floor into a breathing position.

Both of them started coughing out water and gasping for air for a few minutes _'they're both safe'_ misty thought as she let out a long sigh of relief

(you're okay cinders! You're okay! )Totodile danced around Cyndaquil- that was what he called her.

(Uhh...) She coughed out some water.

Misty recalled Totodile and put his minimized pokeball in Pikachu's paw. she noticed ash shivering and his skin looked ice cold. "you're freezing" she observed.

"Water...c-c-colder th-than it l-l-looked" he said and sneezed a few times. "cynda- cyndaquil are you okay?" she let out a cough (I- th-th-think s-so)

"We need to get you some place warmer, kid" Shelia told them. " you could catch pneumonia from that water" . the judge noticed that the teen's skin was blue .

he nodded. with shaky hands he unclipped her pokeball and pointed it at the wet shivering fire type . "Cyndaquil r-" . but something knocked her pokeball out of Ash's hands

she was flung to the side like a rag doll. She hit the bleachers –hard. Something flung Misty and pikachu to the side as well because she heard them let out cries of pain. At the same time him two thick smoke bombs erupted somewhere in the room. soon it was hard to see anything Cyndaquil heard cries of confusion from everyone as they started coughing .

she wanted to use her ember attack on the smoke alarms but she didn't want to cause an explosion. from what she could see there were thick clouds of blue dust in the room . she used her paws to guide her way back to her trainer, trying not to cough. All the humans were knocked out.

there was a strange scent in the air. she looked and saw a claw of some sort reach for Pikachu who was surrounded in Sleep Powder just as it was about to grab him. she knocked him out of the way and bit it. The owner of the hand cursed out loud and vanished

(need to find ash) she muttered, her eye fluttering thanks to a few specks of blue powder that landed on her from knocking pikachu away. 'must stay awake' the smoke was starting to thin out-slowly. She could make out his outline near the pool's edge. she saw a large purplish figure it was holding a rag of some strong smelling stuff near her trainer's mouth. She could tell that ash was fast asleep . the creature laughed evilly.

(no you don't) she cried as she rammed into the teenager and pushed him into the pool. She heard a splash as he fell into the pool. She looked up at the pokemon, which was much larger than her and gulped. ( you h-have get past me f-first)

It was a Gengar with dark amber eyes. The smoke was fading now. The ghost used a very thick Ice Beam on the pool & then reached toward Cyndaquil. (Very well I'll take YOU) it hissed in a familiar voice.

The fire type froze. She knew that voice! (how did you-) but before she could finish the gengar jammed the rag into her mouth. Darkness engulfed her and she fell limp

Its eyes gleamed as it came up with a plan. It grabbed her with its free hand. . 'I'll use it as leverage to get those two' it thought as it fire a Shadow Ball at the window with it's free hand. It shattered and Before the humans were awake it had vanished into thin air, taking cyndaquil with it

To be continued


	4. the pokenapper's identity

**Pokenapper Revealed**-by WildCroconaw

Disclaimer: a Torterra comes up and says (WC doesn't own pokemon. But she does own the characters of Devon and Espreon. If anyone steals them she will send her high level pokemon after them, which include me. Thank you)

WC: Thanks Tortuga!

(No problemo.) It leaves

Plot: this is the next chapter in my Devon's secret fic. In this chapter we will discover who took Cyndaquil. () Are translated Pokémon speech, "" are humans talking, _italics _are thoughts. This part is darker than the other chapters.

X fic is below X

_Ugghh what hit my head?_ Cyndaquil thought as she opened her eyes and looked around. _Wh-where am I? _She was in a small room in a cabin with pictures of landscapes on the wall. There was a black lump of rags in one corner. She sniffed around and smelled dried blood. She looked down and saw that her right foreleg had a deep claw mark on it and was sticking out at an odd angle.

She licked the wound to make it better and heard a cold voice talking to someone in the other room. She stopped and looked up. When she heard the voice, a chill went through her body, she'd recognize that voice anywhere. She still heard it in her nightmares.

" what do you mean? I saw it try to save him. ... that's a good idea " The voice laughed. "yeah. He probably thinks those morons did it" 

_No, it can't be, it just can't be._ The fire mouse thought as she stopped listening (I have to get out of here) she said as she got to her paws and tried to run. Her injured paw touched the floor and a blast of pain shot through Cyndaquil's body and she winced. She tried to limp as fast as she could on three legs. She only got a few inches away when her body started twitching beyond her control. She fell to the floor.

_Stun spore_. But it was not Stun Spore. It was like some kind of psychic pokemon had control of her body.

. The black lump in the corner that she mistook for rags got up and laughed. (You thought it would be easy to leave) it said as it bared its sharp looking fangs as it walked over to her and she felt her body stop twitching. Cyndaquil saw it was an Umbreon but the strangest looking one she had ever seen. The creature's fur was like an Espeon- lilac until about halfway through its body when it suddenly became the midnight black of an Umbreon. The golden rings of an Umbreon's coat were all over its body. Its muzzle was that of an Umbreon. It had the front paws of an Espeon as well as the forehead jewel, right eye and ear. It's left ear and eye was that of an Umbreon. It had a long black whip-like tail like an Espeon but it split into three sharp tips. In short the creature was an Espeon / Umbreon mix.

It reached her and used its tail to pin her to the ground.

(Who-wh-what are you?) She asked.

Its face went into an ugly sneer as it studied her. (Why should I tell you? You look like a fighter. I can make master go easy on you...) its eyes gleamed hungrily as it looked her over. One of its paws stroked her face. (... If you do things... my way)

She got a bad vibe when the creature said that. An image of a shaken, trembling quilava being forced into their cell at Devon's old compound came into her mind. (Never) as it's paw came across her mouth she bit it.

The hybrid roared with rage and within a moment had lifted it's tail, extended it's claws and took a heavy swipe at the fire type, knocking her back to the wall. She shrank back as it advanced. (You bitch! When I get my claws on you-)

She heard footsteps approach them and heard Devon's voice. "Espreon, leave it alone. You'll have your chance but we need our prisoner alive... for now"

She looked up, past the mud-caked sneakers, past the ripped jeans into the human's face. (It's you) she gasped. She thought she felt her heart stop for a second or two. Wearing a cloak and old splattered jeans was the human she thought she'd never see again: Devon, her old 'trainer' and her foster mother's killer. _But how? Quilava's ghost told me that he was in jail._

His cold amber eyes glare down at her. She saw a whip in one hand. But something was not right. He smelled different, like different pokemon all at once. He cruelly smiled down at the little fire type as he raised the whip into the air. "You will be my ticket to the big time " the smile faded, " but first a little taste of my electro-whip! "

Cyndaquil shook her head and opened her mouth and tried an Ember attack to burn the whip. But all that came out was a puff of smoke. _What gives?_ She thought as she tried again and again, with the same result. She tried to ignite the flame on her back but she found that she was unable to!

The man laughed, as did the Espreon. He put the whip down and drew out a short knife from a sheath on his jeans as well as a small glass vial "What do ya know, Espreon? The runt is all smoked out ".

(It can't use any fire attacks or light up it's back) the creature smirk (it's too weak from being in the ice cold water)

_Being in the water?_ The fire racked her brains and it suddenly hit her: being trapped in that weird whirlpool. Getting rescued by Ash and Totodile, that thick cloud of smoke. Seeing something holding a chloroform-soaked rag near Ash's mouth, biting it and...

She backed away. (You-you monster. You had that Gengar pokenap me) she opened her mouth to try to use her Swift attack but the hybrid eeveelution pounced on her and in a flash it pinned her to the wall and had it's front paws against her throat. She felt its claws extend out and touch her throat.

(You wouldn't want finish that attack now would you?) It hissed. The little fire type shook her head and willed the attack to stop. Once she did that, Espreon removed it's paws and walked away. She got up to her paws and was catching her breath when she saw the creature turn around and look at her.

The Espreon's eyes glowed red and she saw a purple outline cover her body. She felt herself being lifted into the air, unable to move until she was face to face with Devon. She let out a gasp when she saw the blade in the boy's hand and the vial in the other.

. "You think I would steal a wimp like you? "He sneered. "You can't do a fire attack without tiring out," he laughed

_I'm not a wimp_ She thought. _I CAN use fire attacks without tiring out_. Ash had been really patient when he was training her.

He continued, "Who'd want you? Wouldn't even fetch much at an auction, despite the fact wild Cyndaquils are rare. "

_I'm not wild. I have a trainer_ she thought. A stab of longing hit her.

(Why were you there?) Devon chuckled softly but gave no answer. (You wouldn't have gotten far, stealing Pryce's Dewgong in front of him.) She pointed out.

"You think I was after the Dewgong?" he laughed

(T-Togepi?)

He shook his head and she gulped. "No, two... items much more useful were there. I had a plan to get them but you just got in my way "he ended.

_Got in the way? How did I get in his way?_ She thought hard and like a Spark attack it hit her_. If he wasn't after Dewgong or Togepi then he was after..._ A painful cold sensation and brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down and let out a cry of pain as quickly Devon drew a line on her left paw with the knife and a thin stream of blood appeared.

The human smirked. "Took you long enough " Devon sneered as the red liquid dripped off her paw and splashed into the glass vial that he was holding under it. The fire type wanted to faint.

When the bottle was half full, Devon put a stopper in the top. Then he put the knife back in its holder, and moved his hand in front of the cut. Cyndaquil saw it turn a blackish color for a few seconds as it did. He removed his hand and the fire mouse was shocked to see that there was no cut, but a scar.

"Let it go, Espreon" the human commanded and the odd pokemon's eyes went back to their regular colors as the blue outline around Cyndaquil disappeared. She fell to the floor on her injured right leg.

(Why did you try to take them? There's nothing different to-about them)

The Espeon/Umbreon hybrid swiped its whip like tail, across Cyndaquil's cheek. She yelped as lines of blood appeared where the prong struck. (That's for us to know and you never to find out) it growled (you're bait so start acting like it!)

(No, I will not) Cyndaquil knew what she had to do: get away; find Ash, or a police station, even if she had to limp all the way there. As she limped to the other side of the room, the jewel on Espreon's forehead pulsed and she looked up as a shadowy but strong spider web appeared over her, wrapping around her whole body and sticking to the floor.

(Let me go!) She tried to break free but it was too strong. She was trapped!

She watched Devon put away the vial and the knife, pick up the whip and walk over to her, Espreon at his side. A tear fell down her check. She wanted to be away from here, somewhere safe. She wanted her trainer. _Somebody help me, please_ She prayed in her mind

He reached the trapped fire type and looked down at her, amused as she struggled to get free. "Don't try to escape the power of Espreon's Shadow Hold cause you can't. Your trainer wouldn't happen to still be here? "

She shook her head (don't know) she mumbled. . She did not know where but if Devon was Ash wanted to know where he was, it could not be good.

"Tell me now" Devon ordered as he raised the whip into the air. "Or I do this!"

(YEEEEOOOOOOOW!) Cyndaquil screamed out in pain as she felt the whip smack her back hard

" This cabin is soundproof, no one can hear you." Devon said as he brought the whip down on her back again. Howls of pain filled the shack

X scene change X 

Meanwhile in the Mahogany Town Medical center

(. Wake up?) Ash heard his Totodile say.

_Huh? Wake up?_

"Don't know, Totodile. He was in that water for quite a while " Misty was telling him.

(Don't be sad totodile. You got him out of there as quick as you could once we got Pryce's Seels to crack the ice.)

(You're right Togepi. I saw his eyes flutter)

"Huh?" Ash opened his eyes and saw Pikachu, Bayleaf, Noctowl, Phanpy, Totodile, Misty and Togepi all staring at him. A half a minute later, Pikachu, Noctowl, Phanpy, Togepi and Totodile had jumped on him in a group hug while Bayleaf, who was too big to jump on him began licking him.

At the same time they all cried

(Daddy!)

(Pikapi!)

(Ash!)

(You're okay!)

(We thought you were a goner)

(I thought you were.)

(You almost-)

"Let me breath" the teenager said under the mass of fur, feathers and pokemon. Totodile, Noctowl and Phanpy jumped off the bed and Bayleaf stopped licking his face as he sneezed three times in a row. Misty sat next to him on the bed and pikachu moved out of the way so she could hug her boyfriend.

He chuckled nervously. "Hi, Mist" he had a feeling what was coming from her. So did Pikachu

She flung her arms around him in a huge hug. And kissed him on the cheek "You scared the daylights out of me Ash. Out of all the stupid things you've done since I've known you, that tops the list. What were you thinking, that ice diving in cold water? You could have been killed "

"I had to go" he sneezed twice "in after her. Cyndaquil would have-"he stopped. "Hang on". He sat up and looked around the room, there was no sign of his little fire pokemon "Where is she?"

His pokemon looked sad. (We don't know.) Pikachu admitted (when the smoke cleared or whatever it was, you were back in the water, falling towards the bottom and the hole was covered up)

(You looked like you were asleep in the water, daddy) Togepi said.

Totodile looked ashamed. (We had to get one of Pryce's Seels from outside to use their Horn Drill to break the ice) He was looking at the floor (When I got you out of the pool, you were already turning blue) he added. (I did not see her anywhere. I thought that you recall her. It's my fault Cynders is gone) he hung his head low. Cynders was what he called Cyndaquil.

Ash patted the crocodile pokemon on the head. "It's not your fault," he mumbled. "It's mine, I told her to jump into the water in the first place"

Noctowl held something out in his heel. (I found these when I flew for the doctor) the owl opened his claw and Ash took the two items from the shiny owl and put them in his hand. They were a bottle cap and a small rose.

His face went white as he had another sneezing fit. _Jessie, James and Meowth_ he thought.

To be continued...

X end of chapter X

Author's notes: freaky huh?


	5. where's cyndaquil

Missing by WildCroconaw (this chapter was written in summer 2010)

Plot: it's the next chapter of Devon's secret! I don't own Pokemon whatsoever. Phoenix, my Moltres will use Fire Blasts on anyone who thinks otherwise! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long-I've been busy-

Mia1986: you've had more than enough time to write it!

Wellll, I've been... busy

Mia1986: doing what?

Err, those science classes (shudders) and um- well-

Mia1986: tormenting twilight fans? Reviewing plenty of fics but not updating your own? Writing tons of spoofs

Um... Harry Potter , Blue Bloods and warriors weren't written instantly

Mia1986: what in the name of starclan is THAT supposed to mean?

It means those series took something called TIME to get to where they are today. Can I finish my note and get to the chapter before you call me the 'l' word?

Mia1986: what l word? Los- OH you mean- [WC growls and gives her a look]

Elizabeth[off screen]: you are utterly lazy! You are such a procrastinator and

Lazy? Lazy Utterly Lazy? Oh You didn't just call me that! Elizabeth...

Elizabeth: uh-oh

Do the honors, Mia1986

Mia1986 : gladly. .. oh Elizabeth: Sit girl! [Elizabeth falls to the ground] Sit-sit-sit-sit-sit SIT ... SIT girl! [ she goes deeper & deeper into the ground]

Elizabeth (off screen ) : you are evil

You gonna call me THAT again [Elizabeth shakes her head] good. Now where was I? Author's notes: Human speech is marked by " " while translated pokemon speech is in (). Thoughts are in italics. attack and character guide follows the chapter. Enjoy!

XxX fic starts below XxX

Ash jumped up out of the bed. "Those three are going to be-" he started to say before he began sneezing.

(easy there) Bayleef nudged her trainer back on the bed.

Phanpy looked up at the human. (you're still not well).

"She's right you know." Misty told him. "the doctor told us that you had to rest for two or three days. Pryce said that pool water was kept at arctic temperatures."

Ash groaned. "How many days has it been?"

(about a day and a half ) Pikachu answered.

"But-" he began as he sneezed a few times.

"you're still ill" Misty remarked

Togepi walked on the bed to where Ash was lying. (don't worry daddy. we're gonna find her) he chirped (but you gotta get better first)

Bayleef looked over at her trainer. She knew that when it came to those three idiots he didn't waste a minute following them. (I know it's hard for you. We all want to get her back-)

Her teammates nodded in agreement. They knew about those dimwits-even Phanpy. (but we can't go looking for her own) totodile pointed out.

(that's right) Pikachu added. (without a human with us..)

(We'd get caught, 'specially me, pikachu and Noctowl) Phanpy finished

(don't worry kid. They wouldn't take you without going through pikachu or me first) Noctowl told her, puffing out his chest and spreading his wings.

(sides mommy would want to stay here with you daddy) Togepi put in.

the teen looked at the wistful looks on his pokemon's faces. he let out a sigh. " okay, I know when I'm outnumbered."

(Pryce dropped off your badge while you were out cold) pikachu commented. (it's on the bedside table )

Ash looked over on the bedside table and with one hand he carefully picked up the blue snowflake shaped badge and looked at it . "But we never finished the battle..."

Totodile went over to his trainer's side. (He said that you earned it by showing your loyalty of not wanting to leave Cinders behind)

"Totodile's right." Misty added. "he also said that it showed that you cared a lot for your pokemon."

the trainer sighed. His pokemon looked at him sadly. It just didn't seem right to him. _Even a new badge isn't cheering him up _Bayleef thought.

_Daddy's still upset about cyndaquil_ Togepi thought

_Oh ash, you look so sad. The others told me how happy you get when you win a badge_ Phanpy felt bad for her trainer.

Noctowl looked at his trainer . _this should be a happy occasion for him not a sad one_

Totodile looked at pikachu, misty and Ash. He knew that it wasn't worth it to celebrate a new badge win without everyone there. (we'll find her)

"I shouldn't even have gotten this " Ash mumbled as he put the badge back on the table. "I didn't deserve it"

(yes you do daddy) Togepi told him. He looked at the little pokemon. (you were weally worried about cyndaquil when she was in the water and you did your best to keep her in the battle. )

(When we were in the pool and she was tangled in that bed of seaweed, you wouldn't give up until she was freed) Totodile added.

"True"

"And when came out, you wanted to make sure she was safe first before yourself." The raven-haired teen blushed at his girlfriend's words. _Well, she was in that water longer than I was at the time..._

(it's like when we were climbing up the mountain on Navel island and I collapsed because of the intense cold. You didn't forfeit. You wrapped me in your vest until we got to the top at the cost of your own heath ) the electric mouse pointed out.

"I guess you're all right. It's just hard knowing that it was Cyndaquil's battle and they took her..."

(we'll find her. 'member how the morons took me and pikachu but we escaped and you found us?) Phanpy asked. ( you risked your life to save mine when I nearly went over that waterfall) . the boy smiled slightly at the memory.

(Daddy, don't worry, we'll get her back) Togepi gave him a smile

_But at what price? _Ash thought, his hands trembling as he petted Pikachu ._ What if they try to use her as a bargaining chip like they did with Misty? Or they use her to snag Pikachu and me and then take her as well? What if Cyndaquil's being beaten up right now?_

"Ash, you okay?"

"Yeah Mist, I'm- just -ACHHOOOO! ACHHOOOO!"

Pikachu looked at his best friend. (You still haven't recovered. You won't be able to help find meowth, james and Jessie if you don't get better)

_If they don't find us first _He thought. "When I get my hands on them, I'll make them regret ever barging in on my battle"

Everyone jumped in about what they would do to Jessie, Meowth and James when they found them. (When we find those idiots, I'll bite them really good) Totodile slashed at the air with his claws. (Even more so if they hurt cinders)

(I'll body slam their butts!) Bayleef added.

(They won't be able to hide from me) Noctowl hooted. (I'll give them a huge blast of my confusion attack)

(I'll zap them with my electric attacks) Pikachu chimed.

(Can I get them too?) Phanpy asked, shuffling her feet. (I know I'm new to the team and all but I want to beat them)

Her trainer looked down at the little ground type. "You can use your Rollout against them. It's really powerful"

(I can help too daddy. Watch) Togepi waved his fingers, which glowed white. Pikachu sprang off the bed quickly -one never knew what would happen with metronome. They stopped glowing Togepi opened his mouth and a dust of sparkling blue powder came out. It floated towards Ash and fell over

"That's use- " Ash yawned as the Sleep Powder fell over him and absorbed into his skin His head hit the pillow and he was fast asleep.

Togepi turned to Misty (Did I do good, mommy? I didn't know I was gonna end up using sleep powder- )

"Yes sweetie. You did. He really needs that sleep if we're going after them"

Misty pulled the covers over him and looked at her boyfriend. She then returned everyone but Togepi and pikachu to their pokéballs, minimized them and put them on the bedside table next to the badge. She then sat in the chair next to the bed and Togepi jumped up on to her lap.

Pikachu looked out the window from the end of the bed. (It doesn't make any sense) he said out loud

"What doesn't, pikachu?" Misty asked.

(What's the matter?)

He turned to face them. ( don't you find it a bit wierd that meowth jessie and james didn't snag me and ash if they were the one who attacked)

" it is a little strange " Misty admitted.

(plus they normally say their stupid motto thing but I didn't hear it) togepi piped in.

"yeah." A slight smile crept on Misty's face. "maybe they finally realized how pathetic it is"

(try annoying and boring) Pikachu muttered. (maybe they' knew we'd know it was them. But I didn't smell any roses or hairballs)

(I don't get it Mommy. Why wouldn't the dummyheads get daddy and pikachu if they were the ones who attacked) togepi looked up.

(good point. ) pikachu said. (I hate to say it but we were sitting targets right there. They should have snagged us and run off )

_yipes. How did those words taste coming out of his mouth_ Misty thought. _Probably like vomit_

Togepi had an idea. (-what if cyndaquil got in their way as they got closer to you and daddy and-and-)

"saved them by risking her life?" misty finished. "I think you're right".

(I still don't like it. it's not their usually method) admitted the mouse. (they like disguises and pitfall traps)

"and don't forget about rubber gloves for you"

Pikachu groaned at misty's words. _I hate those things. _he gazed out the window again and then looked back at them. ( What if- what if it wasn't those three? What if some one wanted us to think it was?) he inquired of them. No one could answer that, but it was a good theory. No one said anything more. One way or another they would find them and that would lead them to Cyndaquil

XxX end of chapter XxX

TO BE CONTINUED

Outline of OC/ attacks. Warning: spoilers marked!

**Humans**

**Tori Waverson**

Age: 13

Description: shoulder length dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes that hide behind glasses. Stands at a medium height. Wears a blue tee shirt with patched shorts. Locket on a silver chain is around her neck. Tan skin

Personality: She's from the orange islands. Has an optimistic outlook-most of the time. I not afraid to step up to a challenge and hates to see pokemon abused or hurt. She is secretly an equivalent of Robin Hood but with a twist- she can change into a Totodile/human form with the help of her necklace however . She can tell where she is needed the most through visions . Her dad, who had a harsh past works as a doctor and knows about her other half.

Aliases: Robina

**Devon**

Age: 23-25

Description: dark haired amber-eyed man- villian of the fic. He is of average height with a huge cruel streak. SPOILER ALERT: Due to ditto DNA placed in his blood he can change into any pokemon but his eye color and voice stay the same. He only cares for power.

Personality: Devon is extremely evil. He beats his pokemon viciously and sends the weaklings to pit fights. He killed Quilava in front of cyndaquil and tortured both of them before they fled. He is an experimental breeder and pokemon thief for team rocket. Due to poke-napping cyndaquil from the gym, he thinks he will be able to kill two Pidgeys with one stone: get Ash and Pikachu for his boss, giovanni and get revenge on her for having escaped. He hates soft-heartedness.

Pokemon

**Nika**

Type: Nidoran/pikachu hybrid (Nidochu)

Description: yellow skinned Nidoran male with pikachu ears, two brown stripes and two tails.

Personality: peacemaker but a bit on the skittish side . Due to having seen Devon's wrath first hand he's a bit nervous when it comes to defying his 'trainer'. He doesn't like to fight- doesn't really believe that Ash would come looking for cyndaquil. Feels sorry for her after hearing her story. Friends with Brightpaw

**Shea**

Type: Vaporeon ghost / Espeon hybrid (Spirieon)

Description: gray vaporeon ghost with shadowy wings. purple Gastly tendrils on her legs. An Espeon tail next to her vaporeon one. Espeon front paws. Devon put Espeon DNA in her. Can sort of read minds

Personality: motherly and calm. the kindest out of the 'rejects'. Under painful death threats from Devon and Espreon She made Dewgong attack Cyndaquil in the gym. Comforts the fire type after Icie insults her. Her ghost/psychic/water attacks will come in handy escaping from the cage and defeating Devon.

**Artik**

Type: Zephfrost (Winged ice/fire Ponyta)

Description: small ponyta with a blue body and white, red-orange and azure flames for a mane and tail. Fearow wings and blue flames coming from behind his legs.

Personality: sad but optimistic. Lost hope of escaping but with Cyndaquil help has a new out look. Friends with Brightpaw Doesn't like Icie's attitude toward cyndaquil. His attacks will come in handy in the climax

**Icie**

Type: Icsokat (Meowth/persian/ Piloswine hybrid)

Description: meowth like pokemon with shaggy Piloswine brown hair over its face and & body. White tusks. Zigzag patches of blue fur & a long blue & white tail. Persian gem is on its ears and meowth-like ears and whiskers. SPOILER: Angrier bigger version: a huge tan wooly mammoth persian like pokemon covered in tan & blue zigzagged fur. It had humungous curved tusks that seemed to be made out of solid ice in addition to piercing big blue eyes. An ice blue tail with a whorl at the end and rounded black ears and whiskers. Forehead gem hidden by fur

Personality: cold toward newcomers because it believes that there is no hope for those trapped with Devon. Suffers from internal crises, as it doesn't know whether it is female or male, its purpose in life is or what it is supposed to do now that it is a hybrid of three pokemon. The others don't know this. When it gets enraged it becomes bigger

**Teriados**

Type: Sandslash/ Ariados hybrid

Description: large tough brown body with a Sandslash's face and black stripes and an unhappy face on its abdomen. It's Body is covered in sharp Sandslash quills and has four yellow legs with purple stripes; that end in large claws like that of a Sandslash, it's back legs mandible and horn are that of an Ariados. Have nearly transparent wings that can fold into its sides.

Personality: evil and loyal to its bones this hybrid follows Devon's orders loyally. Can use any ground/bug/poison attack. SPOILER: It caused the injuries on Pikachu that Tori saw in her vision

**Brightpaw**

Type: Growlchu (growlithe/pikachu hybrid)

Description: body of a growlithe but with bright red-yellow fur and brown zigzag stripes. Red electrical sacks on her cheeks like a Pikachu. Yellow Pikachu ears and Fluffy Pikachu tail. Scars on her back

Personality/past: turned into a hybrid when her old trainer left her to fend for herself and Devon found her. put into pit fights and beaten when she lost. He saw her as a weakling so he stuffed her in a bag and dropped her into the sea thinking she'd either shock or drown herself. Was very close to death when Torri's dad and his vaporeon found her.

**Orreon**

Type: steel type eeveelution

Description: an eeveelution with shiny reflective fur. bigger, more muscular body than an umbreon. made up of metal-like sections, some of which had massive rock spikes coming out of them.. eyes are angry looking. Wore a headband that makes it angry and allowed it to hone its skills like Butch's Hitmontop in the episode _a Parent trapped_

History: caught as an eevee. drugged by a human, then traded with a metal coat on it to Devon, who put the amplifier on its head. trapped inside it's own mind when it was an Orreon. Reverted to eevee form when cyndaquil burned off the metal coat off its body. Was able to flee to saftey

**Espreon**

Type: Espeon/Umbreon hybrid

Description: Umbreon body. lilac fur halfway through its body then midnight black of an Umbreon. golden rings of an Umbreon's coat all over its body, while its muzzle is that of an Umbreon. front paws of an Espeon as well as the forehead jewel, right eye and ear. It's left ear & eye is that of an Umbreon. long whip-like tail like an Espeon split into three sharp tips and jet black. can make it look like an umbreon or an Espeon to fool people & pokemon

Personality: Like it's creator , Devon, Espreon is evil from head to tails. It threatened to kill Shea if she did not control the Dewgong, knowing it had the more powerful advantage over her. SPOILER: In a battle with Misty's Corsola and Ash's pikachu, it will injure them greatly

**Chimerus**

Type: Houndoom/arbok hybrid

Description: a huge three headed houndoom with large fangs and a spiked tail protruding from its back. Arbok head on its' back as well. Poison tipped tail

Personality: evil. Basically a guard pokemon

**Attacks:**

Confusion-the foe is covered in an outline. The user can control the foe this way. Also works with other attacks. Users: Espreon, Shea

Counter storm. – while using Double Sandstorm, user absorbs whatever attack is sent at it. it glows purple and then sends the attack at double the force along with sharp particles of dust. Can cut into the skin. User: Teriados

Double Sandstorm- user does double team and then the copies all use sandstorm. The result is a sandstorm so powerful you can't see anything and it really burns the eyes. Used with Sand Strike for a nasty combination attack User: Teriados

Double electro Kick- the user jumps into the air, flips around twice as it's foot glows with electricity and shoots at the opponent with its foot extended and delivers a nasty shock as the attack is used User: Nika

Darkbeam- a dark version of Psybeam User: Espreon

Ice Tomb-the user stomps on the ground & an army of sharp icicles surround the foe. It encases the foe in the iced tomb. User: Icie

Ice Blast- a fire Blast attack with ice-blue flames. Can freeze or burn Users: Artik, Icie

Psybubble: a psychic water attack. Shea unleashes a volley of purple –psychic infused bubblebeams at the foe. User- Shea

Shadow Hold-A strong shadowy net covers the victim and prevents it from fleeing. If the user faints the Shadow Hold will disappear User: Espreon

Poison Shock- user glows yellow & unleashes a bolt of purple electricity. Can either poison or paralyze User: Nika

Shadow Armor- the user glows blue as it melts completely into the shadows. It can make more shadows appear in its surroundings . They can appear from any shadow User: Esperon

Sand strike – while the foe is trapped in a blinding vicious sandstorm, the user coats themselves in sand, cuts through the sandstorm and slams into the foe. It's hard to see where the user will attack. User: Teriados

Tail Slash-user slashes at the foe super hard with hardened tail Users: Espreon and Shea

Thunder Kick: a combination of mega kick and Thunderbolt User: pikachu

raging rollout: the foe is covered in a bright light and uses a powerful rage fueled rollout.

Time shield: an attack that freezes time around a bubble in which time flows regularly.

Frostburn – the user throws a volley of fire/ ice embers at the foe. Can freeze, burn or both


	6. the good hybrids

Hope by WildCroconaw

Plot: If I owned pokemon then I'd make it so that a pokemon could have six moves in the games but alas I don't own anything in this fic asides from the Orreon, the hybrids , and Devon.

Anyone want to be Giga Impacted by a Torterra and an Espeon? Or hit with a Jirachi's Doom Desire? Or have a Houndoom use Fire Fang on their butts? I didn't think so no flaming! Author's notes: ( ) mean pokemon talking,' italics mean thoughts, " " is human talking. This takes place during the last chapter. There are a few swears in this chapter.. sorry if it is short

Please read and review ! thanks!

XxX fic is below XxX

"Orreon! Metal Claw that wimp!" Devon called out. Cyndaquil quickly ducked to avoid another blow from her opponent. _That was really close_ The orreon was an eevee but with shiny reflective fur. it's body, which was a bigger, and more muscular than an umbreon was made up metal-like sections, some of which had massive rock spikes coming out of them. There was a strange head gear -like device on it. it's yes were angry looking

(stand still runt) it lifted a sharpened unsheathed paw, glowing white.

The fire type quickly dodged the attack, gasping for air . she used smokescreen as a diversion tactic. She knew that she was running low on energy-Devon had forced her to fight constantly all day barely giving her anything to eat. Her stomach growled. _'So hungry'._

Suddenly the strange eevee leapt out of the smoke and slammed into her! She skidded a few feet away and then went in for a Tackle attack but the eeveelution swiped at her with it's tail. The tail whip slashed at Cyndaquil's side but she gritted her teeth. Then the tail came back and knocked her to the ground .

She fell on the ground and tasted blood in he mouth. she had bitten her lip when she fell. (you're dead meat!) the orreon ran at cyndaquil again but she got up just in time and used a flamethrower to push it back. she nearly missed because the sun glinting off it's fur Got in her eyes _How much longer can I last?_

"Finish it off! Metal Crunch!" Devon commanded as cyndaquil ended her attack and panted for breath.

_I can't do this anymore I'm too weak. _ But then she thought she heard familiar voices in her mind:

Misty's : "come on cyndaquil. You can beat this freak"

Totodile's: (you can't give up Cinders . )

Pikachu's: (we're counting on you)

And the one that gave her the most hope, her trainer's: "we all believe in you cyndaquil. Remember what I told you at the gym? I know you can do this, just believe in yourself. Use your inner flame. Prove to that jerk you're not weak"

all these voices gave the fire type the boost her confidence needed. _ Use your inner flame, ash voice said. well , I've never really used Fire blast but I guess there is no time like the presents. _ the fire type thought.

Screwing up her eyes, she opened her mouth and unleashed a huge fire Blast attack just as the eeveelution came in for a Crunch attack.

The Orreon screeched in pain as the kanji shaped flame made contact with it's skin- the attack lasted for seven full minutes . There was a mini explosion which caused Cyndaquil to skid a few feet away . 'I can use this chance to escape" the fire type thought as she started to inch away.

"What the hell just happened?" Devon asked as the dust cleared. He noticed cyndaquil inching away and turned his gaze to her. he leered at her and she felt her muscles freeze up. "I'll make you wish you were dead if you do"

She felt her heart pumping as the dus. _Did I kill the Orreon thing_? "DAMM IT!" Devon Cursed as the dust disappeared. There in the middle of the path was a badly injured eevee and near by there was a metallic film, badly charred and there was that weird headgear thing next to it.

'a metal coat' she thought. She saw Devon reach for the whip. (No!) the fire type cried as she used her smokescreen attack again .

'I've to save to save that eevee' she concentrated hard and she saw copies of herself on both sides. She felt like her energy was nearly depleted even though all she had used was double team . (confuse the human) she told them.

She dashed into the smoke leaving her copies to deal with Devon. She found the normal type and nudged it to it's paws (huh? what in he name of Celebi happened) it weakly opened it's eyes, which were back to normal.

(I'm sorry for what I did to you, but you have to get up and run) it woozily got up . 'the poor thing' cyndaquil thought .

the eevee took one look at the metal coat and amplifier next to it and then at the other pokem. it shuddered. (a human drugged and traded me and the next thing I knew I had that ) it flicked it's paw towards the amplifier (on me and-and I felt angry, powerful. But I had to obey )

It looked at the fire type. (wh-what do we do?)

(run for it) Cyndaquil told her (trust me)

(thank you for sparing my life.) it sprang off as quick as a ponyta.

'Now's my chance to escape for good ' she got about a foot when -WHAM! A heavy arm pinned the cyndaquil into a tree before she could react. She saw that it belonged to a large shiny Tyranitar.

She was stuck in between it's claws. (let me got ) she struggled. But it was no use, the other pokemon was way too strong for her. The lack of food and continuous battling had sapped her energy.

It held her there until Devon arrived. (It tried to escape) the larger pokemon said (but the eevee escaped)

"never mind. It was weak" he turned to Cyndaquil. "as for you, " his eyes flashed menacingly . Cyndaquil gulped. She knew it couldn't be good what he had planned for her punishment. 

Later that night Devon dragged the fire type out behind the cabin. She had been right He had made her suffer for attempting to flee. her skin was raw in some places due to the beating she had received both by elastic whip and claws, she had scars on her face. Her paws were shacked together with some kind of rope and a thick tight fire-proof ring was around her middle over a tight rope. There were also gashes on her legs and side

Too weak to even fight, she let the human carry her to a small mesh cage that was next to a lager cage half hidden by shadows. He threw her in forcefully and she landed on one side . "there you go you little rat",

The little mouse whimpered as she fell on her injured side-well as much as she could with a gag over her mouth. Devon smirked as he padlocked the cage with a key. "that ought to keep you in"

The mouse pokemon started charging up for and Ember attack but she found she couldn't even muster the attack. A sharp zap of electricity hit her. "fool. That ring not only negates attacks but it is a shock collar which increases with every attack you try . So any escape attempts and you'll be hit with 160 volts of electricity. And" he spat at the bars. The second the spit hit the metal, it sizzled and melted. "fireproof and electricity inducing steel mesh".

(you won't get away with this) she said though the gag.

he ignored her. "have a nice night with the rejects, runt" he hissed as he walked away. She looked over at the half-hidden cage next to hers and saw pairs of eyes staring at her from the shadows.

_'rejects?'_ she thought as she shuddered. She saw that he had at least given her a small bowl of food and water in the cage so he wasn't planning on killing her. Tears began to fall down her face onto the cage bottom. (What does Devon want with me? Why doesn't kill me out right?)

(Cause you give him a purpose) a voice whispered. The mouse jumped. the voice seemed to come from the other cage

(Shut up, Icie ,) a new voice scolded the first one. She heard something get smacked and then heard a groan of pain as the unseen Icie hit the cage bars and got a nasty shock.

(ow, watch it will you?) the voice known as icie complained. ( just cause I'm part piloswine doesn't mean that didn't sting cause it did )

( will you stop being so moody? Can't you see the poor thing's scared as it is?) the second voice rebuked.

(Artik's right. Don't be worried dear. I'll help get that gag and the ropes off you) a comforting voice told her

(You sure th-that your p-powers will work even with the collar, Shea) a nervous sounding voice asked. (D-devon will know -)

(Oh don't be such a worry rattata, nika)

Cyndaquil saw the gag fall away from her mouth and felt the ropes snapping apart. As it did, she heard a crackling of electricity. She walked over to where the other cage was. (Thanks)

(Let me shed some light here) there was a bright light and the mouse shielded her eyes for a few seconds and then gasped in horror.

She backed up to the side of her enclosure and received a nasty shock on her back paws. There were pokemon hybrids in the other cage!

Three of them were closest to the bars. One was a gray vaporeon like pokemon but with shadowy wings that were tied together and had purple Gastly like tendrils on its legs along with an Espeon tail next to a vaporeon one It's front paws were that of an espeon's. Another one was a Nidoran male but it was yellow and had pikachu ears, two brown stripes and two tails. Its body was glowing so the fire mouse guessed this was the one giving off the light. The third pokemon was a small ponyta but with a blue body and white, reddish orange and azure flames for a mane and tail. It, like the Flareon creature had wings, but it's Fearow sized wings were shackled together. It also had blue flames coming from behind its legs.

She saw a fourth hybrid in the back, it was a meowth like creature but it had shaggy brown hair like a Piloswine over it's face and body and white tusks. It's body had zigzag patches of blue fur and it had a long blue and white tail. It was licking a burned part of its fur and she saw that it had a Persian like gem on its ears and meowth-like ears and whiskers. She recognized it as one of the pokemon Devon had made her fight.

Cyndaquil saw that each pokemon had a thick black collar on their body. (D-don't worry we're not going to hurt you) the pikachu/Nidoran hybrid said (name's Nika. D-devon said I was either a Nidochu or P'koran, I f-forget which)

(I like Nidochu myself) the blue ponyta neighed. (I'm artik, pleased to meet you)

(That's mean's you're Shea?)

The gray vaporeon nodded (before you ask, I'm what Devon called a Spirieon.)

(How'd you know-)

Shea chuckled sadly. (I'm a ghost of a vaporeon. I was ressurected and Devon put some Espeon DNA and these stupid wings inside me. I can somewhat read minds) she flicked her tails to the pokemon in the back. (And that Icsokat or Icie)

Icie looked toward them (you don't look like a spliced 'mon to me.) Artik gave it a look (what? It's true. ) Cyndaquil ducked her head The pokemon continued (Devon get you for target practice or something like that? Or did he get to for the pits? You don't look like you could last long anyways)

The fire type went white for a few seconds. Shea's glared at the other hybrid and her eyes glowed. Icie's eyes closed and it fell asleep. (What a jerk) she muttered. (Hey kid you okay?)

(What's the matter?) Artik asked.

(He-he made my f-foster mother fight in the pits and then He-.) She whispered.

Nika, Artik and Shea seemed to know what happened next. (You poor thing) Artik neighed.

(I'm sorry) Nika gave her a sympathetic look (my mom went the same way)

The fire type looked away (I want my trainer.) a tear ran down her face. (I hope he can find me) Ash had taught his pokemon to never give up hope when something looked really bad.

The others looked surprised (you think he'll look for you?) Nika looked at her. He had dimmed the light coming from his body.

She nodded. (I know he will)

(Really? He wouldn't leave out here alone)

She sniffed (Nope, Artik. He would never leave one of his pokemon if he knew they were in danger)

Shea added (He seems like a nice human)

(you mean he wouldn't leave a pokemon even if... they were different) nika shuffled his feet.

She shook her head (I highly doubt it. he's got a heart of gold)

(So. the total opposite of devon ) Artik neighed

(yup) she nodded earnestly.

(so .. there are still good hearted humans out there) Nika muttered. 

Cyndaquil looked at the hopeful look on the other pokemon's faces. ' I 'm giving them something they haven't had for ages-hope'. (he's the best- if any of us are ill he makes sure that we get well. he doesn't force us to battle or anything if we don't want to. )

She went on to tell them some of the things he did for his pokemon- such as how he rescued for from that evil would be trainer and about his kind personality until she found herself yawning.

(you're tired out) shea observed. Nika and Artik had fallen asleep

the little pokemon curled up as comfortable as she could on the cage floor

(cyndaquil?)

(hmm)

(I'm sorry)

(For wh-what?) She yawned

(Making the dewgong attack you)

(You made that dewgong attack me)

Shea nodded. The hybrid thought that the fire type would be angry with her. She looked at her paws. (Devon forced me to. If I didn't Espreon would have-)

(That's okay) the other pokemon told her. (It's not your fault. I'm not mad)

Shea was a little taken aback. She had been ashamed to admit her part in Cyndaquil's poke napping to the fire type-even frightened that she would oust her as a friend. But Cyndaquil's reaction was far from what she expected. _She really has been raised with kindness and love. She doesn't care that I had a part in helping Devon. _ (Thanks. Get some sleep little one)

The fire type closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

To be continued

Author's note: WOW! That took longer than I thought it would


	7. rocket ambush

Ch 7: **TR attack** by WildCroconaw

Plot: want to be hit with an Aqua Tail attack? Or a hydro cannon? Then don't assume I own any Poke character or steal Robina. Author's notes: Human speech is marked by " " while pokemon speech is in (). Thoughts in italics. The lickitung's name is a reference to its Japanese name.

XxX fic begins below XxX.

Ash woke up first early the next morning which was strange since he was normally a late sleeper. due to the Sleep Powder Togepi's Metronome caused he got extra sleep and thus was the first one up,

He yawned as he opened his eyes and stretched his arms. He felt better than the previous day and well rested- first time he Didn't have nightmares about the airship. _I wonder if it was thanks to the metronome _he thought as he scratched the sleeping Pikachu behind his ears, noticing the smile on his partner's face. _bet he's having a good dream _

A piece of paper on the bedside table caught his eye. "huh? "Carefully as not to wake the mouse or Misty up, he got up from the bed onto the floor and walked over to the table. He picked up the piece of paper and sat back down on the bed. The note said:

**hey Ash,**

**got something cool to show you. Meet me near the lake of rage today. You'll get a kick out of this,**

**-Ritchie**

He read the note twice. _I wonder what he has to show me. Anyways the lake of rage is where we should start looking for those idiots_

XxX time lapse XxX time lapse XxX time lapse XxX time lapse XxX time lapse XxX time lapse

"remind me why we're return to where Tyson nearly got you?" misty asked Ash. It was later that day after he had been free to leave. Togepi was in his pokeball for safety. He sheepishly explained about the note.

(That's strange. The last time we saw him was in the Whirl islands) Pikachu observed as he walked next to Misty. Something wasn't right. (he said was staying with Oliver for a while)

"I don't know, Maybe he was in the area and wants to chat" Misty said but the fact he wanted to meet them in a certain area did seem odd . _why not meet us in town or in the Pokemon center_

"Or battle" He got excited.

_We would have seen him if he was in the area _Pikachu was off.

"Hey, ash, come over here " He heard a familiar voice coming from a shadowy figure next to a tree.

"Told ya he would be here" He waved his arms excited as he went closer to the voice.

Misty and pikachu stayed put about ten feet away (Something doesn't add up) pikachu muttered and then he saw it- a flick of a tail, in the bushes almost too quick to see! it happened again - there was the small glimmer of a very familiar purple tail! Misty saw it too (you don't think-) he whispered.

"It's got to be," She replied back as she nodded as they took a few steps back. She yelled loudly "it's a trap. Ash, get out of there! "

(Arbok's hiding in the bushes)

He stopped in front of the bushes and turned around. "What are you two talk-"?

But before he could finish, quick as a flash a long purple snake shot out of the bushes and quickly wrapped it's body around the teen so he couldn't move. (That wasss too easssssy) it hissed

"Let me go" the boy struggled in the snake's coils to free himself but no such luck.

"You can't get away that easy" The figure came out from the tree's shadow, smirking.

pikachu's fur prickled as the figure emerged. "I should have known. " Misty glared at her archenemy. Jessie had a triumphant looking smile on her face and was holding a voice-changing megaphone in one hand, which she put down. She went up to her serpent and patted him on the head twice.

As if that was a cue, the snake began constricting his captive even more, so he could barely move. "Let him go now"

Hearing his friend's cries of pain, pikachu charged his body up (don't worry, Pikapi. We'll get you free. I'll-I'll...) Pikachu's voice faded as Arbok snapped at the empty air next to Ash warningly and then flicked his tongue against the human's arm. The message to them was clear: if Pikachu used an electric attack on the snake and Jessie, Ash would find Arbok's fangs in his skin. If misty tried to used one of her pokemon or pikachu tried to attack, the same result would occuR

Recalling arbok's painful bite was, the mouse gulped as his electricity came to a stop. The older girl saw this. " Looks like you are in trouble..." she began.

From above their heads Misty and pikachu heard meowth laugh. They looked up and saw the familiar hot air ballon about twenty feet in the air, James and Meowth in its basket. There was a huge magnet attached to the bottom of the basket

(Uh oh)

"And now" James pressed a button on a remote he was holding. "Our prizes are doubled"

A flash of light appeared in front of misty as Golduck materialized from his pokeball (in your dreams, losers) he said as his eyes glowed blue.

Just as the magnet was turned on a thick barrier appeared over the group. Pikachu's fur stand on end as the magnetic waves tried to get through the barrier and reel him in "dat ain't gonna help ya dis time" Meowth said

(Wanna bet, hairball) Golduck glared.

"You can't stay in that bubble forever" James taunted. " Once you come out you're sitting ducks."

(Hey! I resent that remark) the duck retorted

Misty nearly reached for corsola's pokeball but pikachu and Golduck shook their heads. (We do anything and.) The electric mouse glanced over to the bush where Arbok was tightly restraining his trainer.

The purple snake flicked his tongue over Ash's cheek (or it'ssss lunch time.)

Jessie smirked. Things were finally going their way "you brats are soooo predictable"

"Yer tellin' me" meowth commented. "Ya twoips fell fer one of da oldest tricks in da books. Dis is da second time ya fell for it.

"Hook line and sinker too. " James added.

"What a bunch o' brainless suckers. " Meowth put in. "Yer a group of dimwitted losers. Yer so stupid you know dat?"

Their archenemies glowered. Golduck balled his webbed hands into fists . (insult them again, fleabag and I'll turn you into a furry popsicle) he muttered.

His trainer shook her head. "Don't . you know he's only trying to goad you into opening the barrier" a pokeball on her belt shook slightly as if agreeing with her. "Togepi agrees with me". There was no doubt in her mind -they were cornered Her gaze flickered from arbok to the magnet to the Rockets' hungry satisfied expressions. _We're like Rattatas in front of a gang of street Persians-we try to escape and they'll attack_

(What are we going to do?) Pikachu asked her.

"I don't know," she admitted.

Jessie read the expressions on their faces. She waved a rolled of piece of paper in front of Ash's face. "I guess we won't be needing this

"We got what the Boss wants" James eyed Ash and Pikachu hungrily as if they were part of a scrumptious looking dinner entrée. "He won't be the favorite anymore

"He can have da fire type ta keep," Meowth stated.

At this remark Misty, Ash and Pikachu all shouted simultaneously:

"You know who took my cyndaquil?"

"Where did you idiots take her?"

(Who has her Jessie?) Pikachu's fur was standing on end now.

Jessie put the note away. "Come out of your saftey bubble and see for your self," she taunted.

Golduck was sweating as he tried to hold the barrier. Small Cracks were beginning to appear. (Don't know how ... much ...longer... i can keep... this up) he panted.

"You're doing a great job" Misty complimented him.

(Never... made. one. this big before. Didn't know how ... Much concentration it would take)

"Crank it up" Jessie ordered her partner.

The magnetic pull got stronger and Pikachu found himself being lifted to the top of the barrier (Whoa!)

Misty jumped up and grabbed his two front paws "I got you. Just hold on"

(Trust me I'm trying to)

Ash let out a sigh of relief. Arbok hissed at him " Go ta full power!" meowth told James.

As the magnet 's power increased yet again, the barrier disappeared and Golduck's eyes went back to normal. Pikachu tried to hold on to misty's hands. But the magnet's pull was stronger and she felt the little pokemon's paws slipping from her own.

The yellow mouse flew through the air. (Pikapi!)

His trainer's eyes went wide. "NOOOOO!"

"Save your breath twer-" Jessie stopped as a huge shadow flew over them. The mysterious pokemon caught Pikachu in its talons as he flew toward the magnet. It let out a roar as it flew into the air above the balloon and looped around it, keeping sure to stay well clear of the magnet. The humans looked up. No one seemed to move as they watched the pokemon soar around and around the balloon

Although he'd only seen it once face to face in Grandpa Canyon, the black haired boy recognized the pokemon instantly. how could one forget the gray skin and wings, the triangular tipped tail or the razor sharp fangs of an Aerodactyl?

" That's an aero-areo- Aerodactyl," he said.

"I thought they were all extinct or were just fossils now. "James looked at the gray pokemon.

"Does that look extinct to you James" Jessie snapped. .

" Hey! Ya stupid fossil! Dat's our pikachu ya have " meowth yelled at it.

But it didn't respond, only continued to swoop around the ballon, and used Flamethrower to melt the magnet. Then it slashed the balloon with a glowing silver tail. (Whoops)

The balloon came crashing to the ground with a loud THUD!

(I thought all cats landed on their feet) Golduck quacked.

"Shut yer yap" meowth grumbled.

The Aerodactyl then swooped toward ash and arbok (rawwwwwr ! I am an ancient terror come to life ! Fear me) it screeched as it dived toward them! As it reached them it dived up just as it reached them.

(Ahhh!) Arbok screamed, and he loosened his grip on the teen...a bit.

As it flew back up the boy noticed something. The pokemon winked at him and he noticed that its talons weren't gripping pikachu in a death grip but in a firm yet gentle grip. It also seemed smaller than the other Aerodactyl he had encountered._ It's trying to make the snake loosen it's grip on mp _he realized.

"Use your acid to bring it down! That plus these two would make the boss super happy " Jessie told the snake

James called out his Victreebel. "Victreebel, help arbok beat 'em" when it came out it tried to swallow it's trainer's head... again. "I didn't say eat me, I said beat them"

Misty, Golduck, Pikachu and Ash laughed. "You still can't manage that overgrown plant?"

(I guess it likes the taste of defeat)

(Good one golduck. You're Victreebel's denser than you)

"Even I can keep my Muk from body slamming me when I call him out"

There was a muffled "shut up, twerps " from James.

"Train dat ting one of dese days fer once !" meowth said as his partner freed his head.

" That does it! Razor leaf them to the extreme"

Arbok opened his mouth and spat a stream of the black attack. The rock/flying type used Counter and the attacks were sent back to the snake and plant . The attack made Arbok s;am into the ground freeing Ash.

He tried to run but heard James say "vine whip that twerp" he felt the attack reel him in tightly like a magicarp on a fishing line

The Aerodactyl swooped over Misty and gently dropped pikachu into her open arms. After that a red light from a pokeball surrounding it and it vanished in a flash of light. (Are you okay)? Golduck asked the mouse as he jumped down to get his breath.

( I ..think so) He nodded (I wonder who that Aerodactyl belonged to). It seemed to him when he was flying in the Aerodactyl's talons that it was simply playing with team rocket.

"Hey twoip, I tink yer missin' someone" meowth called over to misty, pointing to her trapped boyfriend. Victreebel had used its vine whip to keep him from escaping. The villains had tied his hands behind him.

"You're know you're not going to get away with this," she said.

"Who's going to know, brat? All you got to do is make a little exchange "

"And onix fly, James. I'm not that stupid"

(Now would be a good time for another Aerodactyl to show up) Golduck muttered

"Someone sent that Aerodactyl to save your mouse " James told his captive. "But you're out of luck kid"

**"**That someone would be me" They looked and saw a blue haired tan skinned girl standing about five feet in back of misty and pikachu. She had a small Flareon by her side and a minimized pokeball in her hand. She wore a white tee shirt with a Lapras on it and had patched jeans. She looked to be around twelve years old. "Let him go now" her eyes flashed

_She must be that Aerodactyl's trainer _Ash thought.

The Flareon pawed the ground. Meowth eyed it. "This doesn't concern you, little girl so butt out" James said.

"Or you'll be in tr-"

The girl cut Jessie off with a wave. " Trouble, make it double, blah, blah, blah. You've dealt with one rocket you've dealt with them all"

Meowth jumped in front of Jessie, "bet ya never had ta deal wid a meowth dat speaks human."

The girl just rolled her eyes like she saw talking pokemon all the time. She chuckled " you think you've got an advantage cause you can talk like a human? Big whoop. pyre can whoop your butts "

Meowth steeped forward as James released his Weezing. "Yer toast, girly. Ya can't take both me an' Weezing wid da Flareon."

(He's got a point) pikachu muttered

The newcomer came over to them, a smile on her face. "Hey, is your Golduck okay to fight?" she whispered.

Misty looked at her. "Um." _if her Aerodactyl saved pikachu maybe she has another plan to rescue Ash ._(don't you worry) Golduck gave her thumbs up sign. (I can fight)

(if you can take the floating gasbag)pyre spoke up (I can take the fleabag and rescue the kid)

"we don't got all day, twiop?" meowth was impatient.

"we got a mouse to recapture" Jessie added

"And two gifts to give to the Boss" James ended.

Pikachu's fur prickled again . He'd rather evolve-again–then go with them. rather die than face their boss again. ( never) he whispered

Misty noticed this and nodded to the girl. "you really think you can save him um..."

The other girl's eyes sparkled. "they don't call me Robina the resourceful for nothing"

They walked about four feet forward. At the same time there were cries of:

"Weezing, smokescreen!"

(okay)

"Golduck, Water gun!"

(On it!) the attack washed away the smoke.

"pyre, you know what to do!"

"yer mine Flareon!" Meowth lunged at the pokemon

(I doubt it!) he smirked as he used Agility and then ember to give the cat a literal paw burn.

(Nice move!) Golduck commented as he dodged Weezing's Sludge attack with his Reflect.

(that pokemon is very fast) Wobbuffet popped out of its pokeball.

Jessie gave it a look. "Who asked for your opinion . you are on our side not theirs. Get em!" she ordered

Pikachu smirked at Golduck, as he threw a dazed Weezing back at james with his Psychic abilities. (you thinking what I'm thinking pal)

(of course. Let's see it.. ) the Water type opened his mouth and sucked in a huge intake of air.

(try to ...) Pikachu charged up his body

(COUNTER THIS!) they said as Golduck opened his mouth and let out a Bubblebeam and Pikachu unleashed a Thunder attack with the water attack. The combo attack headed towards the psychic type.

(how do i stop it?) Wobbuffet was confused.

" Wobbuffet! Use your Mirror Coat! No I mean Counter! No-Mirror Coat-No-Counter!" Jessie told it. but it was too late- her blue pokemon was on the ground, knocked out and paralyzed.

"yes! Take that Jessie!" Ash laughed.

"no comments from you, twerp" she growled at him as she recalled it.

Meanwhile pyre was wearing meowth down with his agility. (try .. to catch me) Flamefur taunted. He glowed and then used Double Team. There were now multiple eeveelution. They turned around and shook their butts at the cat. (Nyah, Nyah, Nyah)

"ya stupid fire pokemon! I'll skin you with my claws " meowth lunged for what he though was the real one ... and fell through to the ground. " oooh dat hoit"

"Nowpyre, burning quick attack !" Robina commaned.

Pikachu had a look of confusion on his face. (burning quick attack?)

"I've never heard of that move before"

"just watch. But you might want to shield your eyes first " robina told misty.

(burn baby burn!) the Flareons' bodies became covered in flames. they ran into the air and vanished.

Meowth looked aroun"Where'd dey go? Dey just vanished into da- URRRK!" the cat cried out as pyre reappeared in a flash of extremely bright light. Misty, Golduck and Pikachu had to cover their eyes.

(by the poke-gods, can that light be any brighter) Golduck muttered .one by one The copies of pyre rammed right into Meowth's gut and disapeared

"dat's da best ya can do ya- URRRRRRK" meowth was cut off as a fire engulfed Pyre zoomed into him. the second the flareon made contact with his skin he suddenly was on fire '

"YYEEEEEOOOOOWWWW!" he screamed as he was forced into Victreebel. But it didn't end there- the force was so great it unleashed it's hold on Ash, slammed into it's trainer , Jessie and then all of them crashed into a tree about seven feet away. Golduck put out the fire on Meowth with a light water gun attack. "Oh dat's gonna sting in da mornin'"

(can't beat the the heat, cat? ) pyre smirked as the flames around him vanished and he walked to robina, his tail held high

Golduck's eyes glowed. "Whoa" Ash saw a blue outline cover his body. He felt himself being lifted high in the air and carried over to his waiting girlfriend.

(one boyfriend thanks to duck delivery) Golduck said as he gently set the teen on the ground. As he landed the outline vanished and the water type's eyes went back to normal.

His trainer ran over to the boy and hugged him tightly before giving him a big kiss. "are you okay? Th-hey didn't hurt you? I mean did arbok .." she looked around for any bite marks but didn't see any.

Pikachu jumped into his open arms (Pikapi! Are you okay? I almost thought that we' were goners )

"it's okay, buddy. That stupid-" He began to reply but Jessie interrupted them

"you may have gotten free twerp but you need this" she took out the note out of her pocket " to find your little cyndaquil" _how am I going to get that note without getting snagged again_ he thought.

"Relax. I have a way " Robina told him. She recalled pyre and brought out a Lickitung." Hey bero !you want to take care of dimwit rockets?"

( oooh can I?can i?)the lickitung gleefully asked- her tone of voice told misty and ash that it was a female.

Robina nodded pointing at the rockets . "Slobber those those idiots with your Lick attack"

before they could react Bero unleashed her long tongue on them. a few seconds they fell to the ground , paralyzed and covered in lickitung saliva. "it.. ruined my hair" Jessie moaned. "that ... stupid lickitung"

"yer.. hair jess? what about my fur? foist burned an' now slobbered by dat annoying ... irritating " he stopped mid sentence.

"we could have gotten away with our prizes if it weren't for you meddling girl and the aeordactyl" james muttered .

"and dat stupid, annoying fireball of a flareon. next time i see it dat ting's a fur coat! " meowth stated.

Bero's eyes flashed with every sentence the rocket goons spoke. (HOW DARE YOU!) she stomped up to them, fished the note out of jessie's pocket and started using doubleslap on them. .

Robina winced and then explained to the puzzled teens in a whisper. "berobero - that's bero's full name- hates to be insulted. she's normally happy go lucky- a true sweetheart but insult her or her friends and .." speaking loudly she called "berobero, bring the note to the boy."

the normal type did as her trainer commanded. she walked back over to Ash and dropped the note into his hands. (I believe this is yours)

"um.. th-thanks"

Robina patted her pokemon on her head. "why don't we team up to get rid of these idiots before they get up?"

the lovers looked at one another and then at their enemies a few feet away. "we could but .. my pikachu's attacks won't work on their clothes. they have ... electric proof clothes on. i saw them" Ash slightly lied as he bit his lip . _even paralyzed they could still grab him if he gets close. _ his pokemon had told him what had nearly happened at the cerulean city gym.

(i can use my swift attack to cut their clothes) Bero suggested.

"that could work. then golduck and pikachu can use a combo water gun and thunderbolt" misty caught ash's eyes as she said this. he nodded in agreement

. they similtaneously yelled out , "Bero, get them with your Swift attack!"

( this if for aladar and pyre! ) the pink pokemon yelled as she unleashed the series of sharp stars at them.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt !"

"Golduck, Hydro Pump!"

the rockets had gotten up from the ground at the last minute. "Uh oh!"

"dis ain't gonna end well for us"

the combination of those three attacks sent the Rockets soaring well beyond the horizon. They could just hear them scream " we're blasting off againnnnnnn."

"and don't come back!" Robina shouted

Ash sighed. _They'll be back . _ a huge stab of pain hit his rib but he ignored it,

Robina recalled her Lickitung and went over to Ash and Misty. "you okay kid?" she asked Ash. " I thought Rocket goons just went after pokemon, not trainers. " she remarked.

"I'm sure I'm- OWWW" he began to tell her but another huge stab of pain hit his rib.

Pikachu hurried over to his trainer (ash! Are you okay?) . Ash clutched his side with the hand not holding the note and shook his head .

Robina looked over at him. "you sure you're okay?"

"I guess that stupid snake's grip was harder than I thought" he admitted. _And I want to look at that note_

"what you need is a warm ice pack pronto . trust me rib injures aren't fun " Robina told him as he leaned . "come on, the center is not that far from here." Ash, Pikachu and Misty did not even protest.


	8. Ransom note

Ransom note by WildCroconaw

Plot: this is the 9th chapter of Devon's Secret. In it you'll find out what the note says. If you even think I own any pokemon characters or ideas in this chapter then a Steelix must have hit you wicked hard with a Stone Edge attack...CAUSE I DON'T! " " Have human speech in them, _italics _are thoughts, and () have translated poke-speech in them. The lullaby is MINE! Yes I know Togepi's spelling of Aerodactyl is wrong. Please read and review. Thanks!

"This might sting a little" misty said as she placed the warm compress over Ash's ribs. They were back in their room at the Mahogany Town Pokémon center.

As soon as the compress touched the skin, he winced from his spot on the bed on the bed. "yeouch!"

She looked down at him. "Sorry, I warned you"

"That … stupid… serpent" he muttered under his breath.

Togepi looked up at the boy-misty had let him out of his pokéball when they arrived in the Center but he had seen the whole attack through the ball. (Be glad you're not weally injured daddy)

(At least arbok didn't sink his fangs into your skin) Pikachu commented. He shuddered at the memory of those fangs piercing his skin.

"true". The girl nodded as she stroked her boyfriend's hair. "That was a close call today"

"Too close if you ask me" he grumbled.

(When that Aerodactyl snagged me I thought it was going to eat me, not save me) the mouse pokemon remarked as Ash scratched him behind the ears.

"So did I, pikachu "

(I was scared, mommy That airohdactyl was scary)

Misty smiled down at the little pokemon. " I know. they are scary looking pokemon"

" the one in Grandpa canyon was bad enough" the teenager shuddered. He still recalled the cold feel of the ancient pokemon's talons in his skin. _If Charmeleon hadn't evolved into Charizard and Jigglypuff hadn't sung her song, I wouldn't be here now._

( you faced another airohdactyl Daddy?) Togepi asked from the floor.

"Uhh" Misty and ash looked at each other.

(I'll tell you the story Togepi) pikachu said. He let out a sigh of relief as pikachu jumped off the bed, walked over to the other side of the room, Togepi following him and started explaining what had happened.

The teen caught snatches of their conversation but his wasn't really listening. His eyes glanced to the bedside table to the furled note. He gulped. In a way he was scared to read it-which was kind odd given all the things he had seen since starting his pokemon journey. _Me, the chosen one, the kid who's faced Lawrence twice, as well as Dr. Namba, Domino, and giovanni himself- scared of what's in that note_

Misty knew what he was thinking and stopped stroking his hair. "You don't want to see what's on there, do you?" she looked at him and he nodded. "Cause of what you might see?"

"Not really, Mist" He squeezed her hand. "cause I don't want know how hurt she is or what I'll have to do to save her. I mean" he lowered his voice "I nearly lost you the last time I got one of those notes and.." he trailed off.

She gave him a kiss on both cheeks. "That's totally understandable. Let's cheek your ribs" she tenderly lifted the rag, put it to the side and examined the damage from underneath the fresh white shirt Nurse Joy had made Ash put on . _it doesn't look that bad at all_ she thought . The injured ribs were a little bruised but the compress had worked . Even though Arbok had squeezed him so hard he hadn't been to move, there was no permanent damage. _He's lucky it wasn't worse_

"How doe it look?" Ash asked.

She was truthful. "It's a little bit bruised but there is no lasting damage. "

pikachu and Togepi came back over them . Both pokemon jumped up on the bed. (looks like there's no real damage) the mouse remarked

(you'll be back to your wegular self soon, wight daddy?) There was a sad tone in his question. Togepi knew that ever since the airship incident Ash hadn't been the same.

He propped himself up to a sitting position and looked at the little pokemon. "y-yeah"

Pikachu got the note from the table and gave it to his trainer (here Pikapi)

"thanks, buddy". The boy carefully unfurled the note and started reading .As he read the note to himself the color drained from his face and his hands shook. "guys..."

"What's wrong" Misty asked.

(What's it say?)

(Why are you shaking daddy?)

He showed them the note. It was written in dark huge letters. There were huge red stains and blotches on the paper and it certainly wasn't marker. The note read:

**I know who you are. I stole some thing from you. You will never see it again if you do not follow these instructions. come to the heart of Mahogany Forest by 4PM tomorrow. Come alone. No tricks of any sort or police.. if you do not come I will pain the forest red with the Cyndaquil's blood and even kill it. then I will come after you. You cannot hide from me**

As if to prove the point there was a huge red smear at the bottom of the page. They looked at one another. (whoever did this is truly sick) Pikachu said pointing at the red splotches. Nobody said anything about what they were

"what do we do " misty asked in a whisper.

"we don't have a choice" Ash said, biting his lip. "if we don't..." he looked away for a few minutes. both his girlfriend and the two pokemon saw his face. (who do you think sent this note)

"don't know Pikachu but whoever it is knows where w-we are" his friend's voice was shaky._ They could be watching us right now. _The teen looked nervously around.

"We'll get her back, ash" misty reassured him.

He looked at her, a sad look in his eyes. "you really think so"

"I know we will"

(you can do it daddy. Don't give up. You're weally strong. Whoever took cyndaquil is gonna wegret it) togepi added helpfully.

(he's right. You're a great trainer. You can't give up ... for her sake) Pikachu put in.

His trainer scratched him behind the ear. "thanks pal"

XXXXXXXX

But that night doubts swirled around in Ash's head and he was could not seem to get to sleep. He also had some kind of bad dream that had shaken hin up. he had watched in horror as Misty Pikachu, cyndaquil and his mom had been tortured in different ways and then had fallen down this vortex type thing with voices mocking him, saying things like how was just a kid and how he wouldn't be able to save his own pokemon, things like that

he sat up in his bed thinking while stroking pikachu's fur. _Who wrote that horrible note? How did they know where I was? Who is the person that James and meowth were talking about? What will we find in the woods tomorrow? Will it be another trap?_ He gulped just thinking about it.

he wasn't an Espeon but pikachu had been with ash long enough to know what he was thinking. The little mouse licked his trainer's hand. ( are you worried about tomorrow?)

"yeah." He nodded. "who do you think took her?"

(I don't know, Ash, but like I said who ever did it is really sick) the mouse shuddered, thinking about the dried blood on the ransom note.

" and tricky" the boy added. " It's like he knew we were in Mahogany and he framed Jessie James and Meowth, almost knowing..."

(they'd try to snag us) the mouse ended. (but you'll find a way to save her. You usually do. Remember when you went after that stupid robot of theirs and nearly got squashed when the dimwits took Bayleef and me?)

At the sound of her name, Bayleef raised her head sleepily from the floor where she was sleeping. (hmm? Did you say my name or something)

Her trainer patted her head. (I heard you say my name)

"we were just saying how I nearly got flattened chasing that stupid Bayleef-bot of team rockets when they took you ."

She chuckled. (and you kept on begging me to help break the glass and I didn't want to help at first. Great Celebi, I was so stubborn! I would get so show-offy just to make you pay attention to me)

Pikachu smiled. (yeah – you'd push me out of the way or something. You jumped on pikapi all the time)

the grass type was thankful they couldn't see her blush. (so I was a little stubborn love sick chickorita at the time. I mellowed out over time. ) she shook her head (I can't believe I thought that crush would have amounted to anything)

But the mention of these old habits did nothing to erase the sadness she saw on her trainer's face did_ Ash looks sad. _She thought. she licked his face constantly as a sign of affection.

"hey, th-that tickles, bayleef"

Out of the corner of her eyes, Bayleef saw a smile of misty's face. She stopped a few minutes later (sorry,. You were looking down and I thought it might make you remember the old time . you know before ...)

a slow smile came across his face. "you wanted to cheer me up, huh girl?"

She nodded (did it work)

"a little"

(what's this I hear about Anyways someone stole Cyndaquil? )

He nodded. "Someone in Team rocket." He explained briefly about the rocket attack . "And-and..." he Pointed to the note on the bedside table. Bayleef used her Vine Whip to pick up the note and read it once before putting it back.

(That's ... that's. truly despicable and devious . there's no one way to describe it)

(that's describes it perfectly) Pikachu told her.

she lowered her voice (how are you going to get her back?)

He didn't say anything for a while, just fiddled with his covers. The grass pokemon could tell he was trying to think. _Poor Ash. _She thought. (We can't trick this person, whoever he is, or,,,)Pikachu couldn't even end his sentence.

"nothing I can do. Whoever wrote that note means business. That's why I couldn't sleep"

(you think that maybe my Sweet Scent might help you sleep?) she asked.

(it might) Pikachu told her.

"we did go through a lot today so it should-" the teen yawned. "Should w-work"

(Okay) Bayleef waved her scythe. A small cloud of sweet smelling pink Sweet Scent powder fell over Ash and Pikachu. The mouse fell fast asleep.

Ash felt his worries disappear a little. "What am I going to do Bayleef?" he asked her quietly."the thought of her in that person's grasp..."

(I wish I knew but I don't.) She noticed him looking down at pikachu for a few seconds. (You don't any of us to end up in his) she spat on the floor (hands after what happened on the airship with that loathsome persian)

"n-no" his voice was barely a whisper "n-never" . he shook his head and yawned.

she nudged him gently . (Go to sleep, Ash. You're exhausted and after what happened I don't blame you. but you're not doing cyndaquil, nor misty nor pikachu nor any of us anny favors by worrying yourself like this. I know you're worried about Cyndaquil's saftey but I have a feeling that she is okay where ever she is. She's probably thinking the same thing. You need all your strength for tomorrow-I'll stay awake to make sure no one disturbs you)

"Thanks Bayleef." he closed his eyes and before his head hit pillow he was asleep. His last thought before he fell asleep was don't_ worry, Cyndaquil I'll find you_

Bayleef looked over at her trainer and sighed . she looked out of the window. (stay strong cyndaquil. We're coming)

XXX scene change XXX

Meanwhile in the Mahogany Forest, just as Bayleef had guessed a single injured figure underneath a thick net was thinking the same thing, cyndaquil had her paws chained together and a muzzle around her mouth. There was a heavy steel collar around her neck, which was linked to a strong fireproof chain connected to a nearby tree. there was a thick shock collar around her body. she had tried to escape or even light her flame but got a huge shock every time. parts of her skins were burnt raw. Devon said that he needed to "test the net and collars out for tomorrow". Cyndaquil looked up at the moon. She didn't know what Devon meant but it gave her a chill. He had even moved her far apart from the rejects so as to make her despair even worse.

_Please save me _She thought. She didn't know if she would ever see her trainer or teammates again. She held back a tear.

Shea's voice entered her mind. _Don't worry little one_

_Shea? How can you-_

_Part Espeon remember? Speak with your thoughts. Don't give up hope, cyndaquil_

_I don't know how much more of this I can take_ Cyndaquil admitted.

_I can tell from your thoughts that your trainer won't rest until he finds you. _ there was a pause . _do you have a bayleef teammate?_

She gasped _yes! She's really friendly and kind ._

I_ just heard one that said 'stay strong. We're coming'_

_That's ash's bayleef!_ she tried to free herself but was rewarded with a sharp electrical zap for her efforts. _ I don't know if I can stay stronger much longer shea_

she admitted _I don't know if I can fall asleep. I'm too scared of what tomorrow might bring _

_Let me sing you a song my trainer used to sing._ Shea's voice took on a relaxing tone as she sang the song 'tomorrow'.

_Th-that was beautiful ._

_Thanks. This is a lullaby I used to sing to my kits_

_You were a mother? _Cyndaquil asked sleepily.

There was a proud tone in Shea's voice. _Yup. Just relax. Little one you've played all day_

_And had lots of fun_

_But it's time to sleep and ream the night away_

Now that the day is done

_Rest your weary little head_

_Now's time for all little pokemon to be asleep in bed_

_close your tired eyes_

_that's a dear_

_time to dream of sweet berry pies_

_and other good things- nothing to fear_

_Your body is weary_

_It's telling you it's time for sleep-y_

_Let go of your fears and worries too_

_For in your dreams nothing can harm you..._

_Let go of your fears and worries too_

_For in your dreams nothing can harm you..._

By the time Shea had gotten to the last verse the little fire type was fast asleep.


	9. the face of evil

Kidnapper revealed by WildCroconaw

Plot: you actually THINK I own pokemon? Guess again! But Devon and Espreon are MINE- use them without my permission and well that scene won't be pretty. " " Have human speech in them, _italics_ are thoughts, **Scene change** is a scene switch and () have translated poke-speech in them. The mind speak idea is based on the thought speak idea from the Animorphs books. Please read and review

X fic is belowX

The next day devon, wearing dark colored clothes and carrying the vial of cyndaquil's blood entered a clearing in the middle of the Mahogany Woods. espreon followed him, itself carrying s a shackled cyndaquil. The hybrid shoved the mouse, stuck in a shadow hold net onto the ground. (oof! ) she groaned.

Devon sprinkled the vial over the pokemon and the ground. The blood that fell over the pokemon stuck to her bruised body.

"yell for the boy" devon hissed.

(no) she shook her head. _never. i can't. i won't _

Esperon pounced on her . in a flash it pinned her to the ground and slashed her cheek with it's tail. the new injured throbbed, (I'll do much worse) it glared (call him .NOW)

ignoring the pain she spat in it's face. (No)

(fine, you stubborn she-growlith , let's do this the hard way) it's eyes glowed dark. Cyndaquil felt like her whole body was burning either from fire and/or freezing . She whimpered in pain-but not loud enough.

(what are you doing to me? I feel like my body is -YEEEEOOOOOOOW!) Cyndaquil howled loudly as Devon grabbed her right paw and yanked it- very painfully too.

as he let go she saw a thick bruise appear. "do what you want to it" he told the espreon. Devon grinned as he moved back into the shadows. It was time to make the runt do his bidding.

**SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE**

flying a few feet above his trainer's head Noctowl peered into the Mahogany Forest . He could see Cyndaquil being taunted and injured by some kind of eeveelution-something that looked like an Espeon on minute and an Umbreon the next_. I can't tell whether it is an Espeon or an Umbreon_ he thought. He noticed the human watching the scene, a cruel smile on his face. His feathers ruffled at the sight of the blood sprinkled ground around and on his teammate ._when I get my talons on that human..._

(What did you see?) Pikachu asked the bird as he fluttered down to Ash's outstretched arm. They had been training-okay training to to train as ash's mind was occupied and he kept on making rookie mistakes- when they heard the screams.

- Hide quoted text -

"Is-is she okay? Is the path safe" the two humans wondered

the shiny owl was honest- he told them what he saw. Togepi bit his lip (Poor cyndaquil)

the black hair teenager gulped. "th-thanks Noctowl. Har far is it to that clearing?"

(about a ten or fifteen minute walk) he answered

"thanks. You did a good job. R-re-return" with trembling hands Ash returned the bird to his pokeball. After putting the minimized pokeball back on his belt, he turned to face his friends, and bit his lip.

"is it okay if I put you in your ball Togepi ?" Misty looked at him- she had knelt to face the little pokemon.

(are you scared of the mean human mommy?) she nodded.

(we all are. If that weird pokemon is tormenting Cyndaquil like that,...) Pikachu didn't even finish.

"if you get scared of what you see tell Golduck and he can relay your worries to me via mind-speak". She told him.

Mind-speak was something that Golduck and Noctowl had come up with- it was a way for the pokemon to communicate with their trainers while in their pokeballs. While it was easy for the pokemon to talk to one another with mind-speak when they weren't fainted, it was tough for them to talk to their trainers. At present, only Golduck, Noctowl and Corsola could manage it. He nodded (kay mommy)

she recalled him and put his pokeball back on her belt . She knelt back up and glanced over at Ash and Pikachu. It was now or never. "you two ready?"

The mouse nodded. Forgetting for the moment that Lawrence had destroyed it, Ash made to touch his hat as if for luck but he was confused as to why it wasn't there . then he remembered "Oh yeah, I don't have it anymore" he sheepishly said.

as he said this Huge sweat drops appeared on Misty and Pikachu's faces.

Somewhere in the distance the cry of a Skarmory was heard. As if this were a signal ash started running into the forest with the other two behind him, calling out for him to slow down and wait up . Brambles tore at his shirt and hands but he didn't care. _hold on cyndaquil_ he thought._ I'm coming_

**SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE**

Espreon's tails and ears twitched. (he's coming Master) it grinned wickedly.

_How does it know that they're coming? _The injured pokemon mentally wondered and then she remembered hearing something about how espeons

"good. Take the runt to the side and tie it up. We don't want any escapes now do we?" devon glared at the trapped fire type .

_Must stay strong... Must stay strong_ Cyndaquil thought as Espreon used it's Confusion and disable attacks to move her through the air . it took her to a tree in the back and dropped her on the ground. She felt control of her muscles again but before she could scream for help the hybrid quickly wrapped a gag around her mouth with it's tails. she felt her whole mouth stiffen. _It must have stun spore dust on it_

(that's in case you get any ideas about telling the human) it hissed as it's forehead jewel glowed. Cyndaquil looked up and saw a steel collar attached to a thick chain come down from the tree. She tried to escape but it was impossible as she was shackled, gagged, injured and stuck in a Shadow Hold. The collar fastened itself around her neck and clicked shut while the chain tied itself around the tree trunk. It was the same collar devon had made her wear the night before

Espreon's forehead jewel went back to normal (good luck getting out of that) it turned around and walked away.

She heard her Ash and Misty call out her name . ( no! get out of here- it's a -) the stun spore in the gag stopped her cry. A shock of electricity from the collar zapped her.

**SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE**

{author's note: this part takes place near the end of Cyndaquil's part}

Ash was panting by the time he reached the clearing Noctowl had seen. He looked around at the blood sprinkled clearing and his face went white. _This is sickening. What kind of person would do this_

Pikachu and Misty caught up to him. They stopped when they saw the blood on the ground.

(who would do this?)

"this goes beyond wrong-doing"

He saw their shocked faces. "yeah, I thought the same thing too"

Pikachu sniffed the ground. (the scent is still fresh. She was here recently)

His trainer's face brightened up. " Cyndaquil, where are you?"

"cyndaquil?"

Pikachu's ears perked up (listen!)

though it was hard to pinpoint where it was they heard a muffled ( no! get out of here- it's a -) and then a scream of pain

"Where'd it come from ?"

But before they could make a move, a figure came out of the shadows. "so you actually showed up" the speaker sneered. Misty grabbed Ash's hand in fear for a minute while Pikachu ran over to his trainer's side. the newcomer leered at them hungrily as he stepped out of the shadows into the clearing. The voice belonged to a young man with dark, cold amber eyes. He wore a brown shirt and gray pants.

"wh-who are you?" Ash's voice sounded weak.

"wouldn't you like to know?"

Pikachu could smell lots of other different pokemon on him and Cyndaquil's blood as well. _why does he smell like that? I hope that he did injure her too much. I hope she's okay_

"so. You weren't scared off by my note" the stranger smirked.

Ash shook his head, his anger rising as he clenched his hands into fists. _So this was Rocket member that Jessie, Meowth and James were talking about._ "where is she? I'm here so where is my cyndaquil? If you hurt her I'll-" he was interrupted by a sneezing fit.

"heh. You think I'm gonna hand that Ho-Oh forsaken useless pathetic runt back to you just like that" he laughed-a cruel laugh. "you're almost as pathetic as it is-maybe a lot more so"

At this insult Misty basically had to grab Ash's hand and the back of his shirt to keep him from lunging at the stranger . "Let ...me ...at .. him... Mist . I'll tear him apart for that insult. "

"No." she gave him a look, the same look she had given Golduck the other day. "he's trying to get you riled up"

(I know you're angry about that insult Ash) Pikachu told his trainer (I would be too but you have to calm down. Think of cyndaquil)

he looked down at the little pokemon. "thanks pikachu ."

After a few seconds his anger cooled down "how am I going to face this creep?"

Misty gave him a kiss on the cheek, "for luck"

The trio didn't know that the stranger had been listening into their conversation and chuckled softly. they were the right ones his boss wanted-at least the boy and the pikachu. "What's the matter brats? Scared to find out how badly injured it is"

"No we're not!" Ash yelled. "where is she?" he didn't like the way the other boy was staring at him.

The stranger smiled. " oh you'll see it... if you defeat me in a battle" he snapped his fingers

(a battle? You're making her a prize in a battle like a ribbon or a badge?) Pikachu was shocked at the very thought. He heard something moving behind the stranger-something that was making his fur prickle. There was something familiar about this man.

"Ha! That's gonna be a piece of cake"

" or so you think. I know your names" the man looked at Ash, Pikachu and Misty in turn.

"I hadn't told you my name you creep!" the black haired teen threw daggers at him.

" that's for me and not you to know ... ash" the stranger's eyes gleamed.

"was it James, Jessie and Meowth?"

"Now why would I deal with those magicarp-brained idiots. Let's say that I have other means of finding out your name. speaking of names it would be rude of me not to introduce myself . I'm devon"

At these words Ash, Misty and pikachu's faces went pale. "Did you say...devon?"

(Cyndaquil's old 'trainer?)

Devon nodded as if he were proud of it. Ash, Misty and Pikachu were stunned -this was the same person who abused Cyndaquil and killed Quilava. A chill went down their spines. "Y-you're the one who beat her up!" if ash was angry at Devon for the insult before he was livid with rage. He ran at Devon. "You creep when I -WHOA!" the boy fell flat onto the ground

Misty helped him up-he had a cut on his cheek. . "You okay?"

"Yeah" he nodded. "Just tripped" he noticed that his shoelaces were tied together so he bent down and retied them. _That's strange_ thought pikachu. _ His shoes weren't tied together a few minutes ago_

To Be Continued


	10. round 1 begin! corsola against espreon

Espreon verses Corsola by WildCroconaw

Plot: Ooooh! The first battle with Devon! The day I own the original characters is when Regina mills from 'once upon a time' stops being an evil twisted technical name for a female dog, which as we all know won't happen. If you take Devon, Espreon or any of Espreon's original attacks then I will send Mapleshade's spirits after yous. Author's notes: '_italics' _is mind-speak, " " humans talking and regular _italics _are thoughts. I know I use a few lines spoken in the 1st movie in this chapter-can you find them? Please read and review. thanks

XxX chapter starts below XxX

_That's strange_ thought pikachu. _His shoes weren't tied together a few minutes ago_

Devon laughed. "did you have a nice trip, twerp?"

_He's reeaally asking for it now _Ash thought

" yeah, that was me. And what if i did- she was my property- "

( that's evil! You're talking about my teammate like she was a rare stamp ) pikachu shouted but Devon pretended not to hear him

" Little runt should learn to take orders from its master without crying like a pitiful wimp" he retorted

"She was just a baby- you sicko! You don't force a baby pokemon to fight a larger pokemon like that a few weeks after it's born !" Misty glared at him.

_'You tell that jerk!'_ Golduck spoke in her mind '_oooh i'll give him a piece of my mind'_

_'Thanks'. _She continued, "how could you have been so cruel to her like that!

Devon ignored her and faced the other teen who was doing everything he could to control his emotions. "two on two fine with you brat? One for you and one for that girl "

_If he calls me brat once more .. _Ash thought but kept his comments to himself. "Fine. You're going down. pi-"

Misty stepped in front of him "let me handle the first round. Time to teach you a lesson, jerk"

"How romantic. " Devon mocked. "Your pathetic girlfriend wants to be taken down first"

both teens was stunned! how did he know? they had said nothing about their relationship. "how did you-"

he cut ash off ."tell tale signs. The ring around her neck" he indicated the ring Misty was wearing. She touched it as if to make sure it was still there, "the way you wanted him back at the battle with those idiots the other day ."

She snapped at him. "how did you know about that? Anyways so what if we are d-dating? What's it to you?"

Devon laughed- the laugh of a person who has just discovered a herd of shiny Dratini . _'I don't like the sound of that chuckle' _Golduck spoke in Misty's mind. '_it gives me the shivers' _

'_Neither do i'_ she thought back .

"why, to find out if I got the right kid." He eyed them like a Fearow spotting a Stantler carcass from the sky. "my sources say that he matches this boy exactly right down to the eyes and clothes , has a yellow pipsqueak just like that one" he pointed at the yellow mouse who let out a low growl , " and has a scrawny, red headed annoying pathetic ex-gym leader as his traveling partner and girlfriend"

"Don't you insult either my pokemon or my girlfriend in front of me!" Ash faced his girlfriend and whispered "Cream him badly, Mist."

"So my guess was right,"

Misty gritted her teeth as she plucked Corsola's pokeball off her belt and enlarged it. _' Devon KNOWS who we are _she thought. _That evil jerk is going down, Waterflower style No one insults me like that !_'

_'Whip his butt badly '_ Golduck told her in her mind.

_'Let me at him'_ Corsola added. _'No one bashes you while i'm around'_

_'that's what I'm planning' _She smiled as she threw corsola's pokeball into the air "go Corsola" It opened in mid air and the energy came out and materialized into the pink and white-water type a foot away from her

"that's your choice? Ha! Espreon, come out!" Something jumped out from behind Devon and landed in front of him. his opponents all jumped when they saw it.

"What the-"

"what is it?"

Pikachu's paws went to his mouth (holy Ho-Oh! that's the eeveelution that noctowl saw).

The little color in Ash and Misty's faces drained when they realized what the mouse said was true. "so it is.." Ash muttered as he looked at the strange pokemon in front of him. Its fur was like an Espeon- lilac until about halfway through its body when it suddenly became the black of an Umbreon. golden rings of an Umbreon's coat were all over its body while it's muzzle was that of an Espeon . It had the front paws of an Espeon as well as the forehead jewel, right eye and ear. It's left ear and eye was that of an Umbreon. It had an Espeon's long whip-like tail but split into three black sharp tips. the creepiest part was that there were flecks of red on it's claws- cyndaquil's blood.

there were shouts of confusion among them "Wh-what is that thing?" ash asked

"is that even a pokemon?" misty questioned

(I'm going up against that? ) Corsola was nervous.

(Stop your gawking so I can cream you ) The strange pokemon lunged at Corsola before she could blink.

"Bubblebeam it" Misty said the first attack that came into her head.

Corsola sucked in air to use the attack but just as she opened her mouth the strange pokemon struck her! The impact made her skid across the blood stained earth but she held her ground . (oh no you don't) she gritted her teeth. Ignoring the pain that the Skull Bash caused, she opened her mouth and unleashed her Bubblebeam at the creature. The strong stream of bubbles, soaking the creature and pushed it back to where Devon was.

"Nice job Corsola!" Misty complimented

(Thanks!)

"you think that stopped my Espreon, girl? Think again-Espreon Shadow Armor ! "

"What's happening to Espreon?" ash pointed at the hybrid as it's eyes and body glowed a sinister blue.

(look at the ground ) pikachu shouted. For a cold darkness that wasn't there beforehand seemed to cover the ground as the area around them seemed to get darker and colder. Misty shivered.

Corsola cried out (The Espreon! It's gone) she was right-there was no sign of it

As Corsola looked around, Ash Misty and Pikachu saw something come up from behind her. _How did it do that _misty thought.

" body slam it and then use your tail slash! "

"oh no!" They watched as the Espreon jumped out of the shadow into the airs and slammed into Corsola, causing a crater in the earth . "Corsola!" Misty yelled.

"look at its tails" she saw what Ash meant-Espreon's tails had gone oddly hard. It raised them in the air and then slashed the water type viciously at least four times.

(YEEEEOOOOOOOW!) she cried as her trainer called her name out. Bright red lines appeared where the tails hit. "Corsola! Are you okay?" misty was worried.

The water type weakly got up-she was covered in bruises and the cuts from the tail slash were bleeding (I-I can hold on a ... a bit longer) She spat another Bubblebeam at it and followed up with a spike cannon.

" Darkbeam!" Devon ordered. Espreon's forehead jewel shined bright before a dark shadowy beam came out and headed for Corsola!

"WATCH OUT!" Ash and Misty yelled. Alas their warning was useless- she was barely able to dodge the Darkbeam which hit her and flung her though the air. The trio saw her fly past them and turned to watch as she hit a tree behind them but she rebounded off of it .

before she had a chance to move, Espreon attacked the water type yet again with a flurry of Iron Tails, Tail slashes and shadow balls. She tried her best to counter with her Spike Cannon, tackle, mirror coat, and bubble beam attacks Although some of Corsola's attacks got through, Espreon would use double team, counter, barrier and confusion to send them back at her. This lasted for a while.

But Things were going badly for Corsola now-she was tiring out and both Devon and Espreon knew it. "Finish it." he ordered.

The hybrid locked it's glowing eyes with the pink and white pokemon. "corsola's in major trouble!" misty said as the strange eeveelution Conjured an enormous shadow ball attack which it flung right at her. Due to it's lock on attack, the Shadow Ball accurately hit it's target. it flung the pokemon into a tree five feet away She fell into a heap.

"Are you okay? " Misty was by her side in a flash. Bruises covered her body and some of her horns were chipped. She was also bleeding. one of her eyes was swollen.

( I ...Tried ... to beat ... it...way too strong) she said weakly.

Misty patted her gently while trying to stay calm. "you did incredible, corsola. don't be sorry . you did your best"

(weakened it as much as I could...) with that the Water type passed out.

"you did amazing, you deserve a long rest" Misty pointed corsola's pokeball at her and recalled her. After it was reattached to her belt she stared over at Ash and pikachu. _We have to find someway to beat that Espreon. And even if we do Devon's still got one more pokemon up his sleeve_ she thought.

The Espreon lashed its tail against the ground ( that was a piece of cake. Whose next)

Misty stared hard at the creature as she got up and then at her boyfriend. " what do we do?"

"I don't know" he admitted. _If Espreon took down Corsola like that who knows what else it can do_

Pikachu shivered as he took in the indents on the ground. (how do we stop that thing?)

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. round 2!  pikachu vs espreon & teriados

No turning back by WildCroconaw

Plot: Now it's ash's turn to battle. Don't own pokemon -if you think otherwise Hawkheart will hunt you in your dreams. Author's notes: () is pokemon speech, '_italics' _is mid-speak, " " humans talking and regular _italics _are thoughts. There are a few swears.

Recap: "I don't know," he admitted. _If Espreon took down Corsola like that who knows what else it can do._

Pikachu shivered as he took in the indents on the ground. (How do we stop that thing?)

XxX Chapter begins below XxX

Misty bit her lip. _what ARE we going to do?_ Espreon had beaten Corsola as easily as if like she were a bug. " what do we do" she mouthed.

Ash didn't know how to reply to that . 'shes got to get out of here before things get really ugly' he thought. He jerked his head toward the path indicating that she should run.

she looked at him . _is he crazy. _She shook her head as she moved next to him. "No. I'm not leaving without you"

_'You know he's not leaving without cyndaquil_ ' Golduck mentally added. _'Wait! What's that Devon's got in his hand_

She noticed it too, two metal rings of some sort. . Ash gave her a look and she started to inch away.

"And where do you think you're going?" Devon chucked the metal rings at her. They flew through the air. As one ring snapped around Misty's arms, pinning her arms to her side, the other one around her legs. It caused her to fall on the ground.

Ash and Pikachu both cried her name as they ran over too her. "Are you okay?"

(Can you free yourself)

She tried but it was useless so she shook her head. "Too tight. It's just like the rings Domino used" she looked her boyfriend in the eye. "You got to finish this creep off."

He gulped. "But..." She gave him a look.

" What's the matter brat? You chicken to finish the fight?" Devon sneered. "You could easily turn yourself in, makes it a lot easier for me and I'll let the wimp go " Misty glared at Devon from her spot on the ground. _What a liar _she saw that Ash had balled his fists again but he still refused to say a word. He continued, "You still want to battle even though my pokemon beat up the weak Corsola. You're more of a pathetic fool than I thought. Are all you're pokemon as weak as your girlfriend's? I'll easily make mincemeat out of them "

She looked over at Ash and saw he was pale. _Oh for mew's sake- he's letting that jerk get to him _"don't listen to that bosh he's telling you. He's just trying to get your guard down! You can't let cyndaquil down-she's counting on you! you promised her "

For a moment it seemed like her words were lost. Then she saw his face brighten up.

(I can take that thing down with my Thunder Kick if I get close enough) pikachu whispered.

_'It's still wet from Corsola's attacks'_ Golduck reminded misty

"But if it beat Corsola..." Ash bit his lip.

'_But she doesn't know agility, quick attack or substitute' _Noctowl commented. '_And I've got an idea' _He relayed his idea to his trainer who smirked.

"Well, brat?"

There was fierceness in Ash's eyes as he locked them with Devon's own. "I've come this far so i'm not. I made a promise to my cyndaquil to get her back safely and that's what i intend to do." _that's the spirit_ misty thought.

The teen continued. "There's no turning back no. I'm n-not scared of you" He nodded to the mouse and then jerked his head at Espreon. "Quick attack agility!" The electric type became a quickly blur. Ash was worried about what Espreon would do to his little buddy after what happened to Corsola.

" Stop it! " Devon commanded. Espreon flicked its tails at the mouse but missed. The quick attack made contact with its body. (You vermin!)

It fired a Shadow Ball, which hit the little mouse but he still was able to get up (it'll take more than that to defeat me) It tried again with its tails . as it's tails reached for him pikachu tried to move away but they caught up to him (Wha-)

They snaked around his body and started to squeeze him tightly. (you're through mouse) espreon hissed.

the mouse was trying to keep calm as the tails began squeezing him tightly. (no ... i'm ... not)

"Bite attack!"

(take THIS) He bit the tails HARD!

(YEOUCH!) Espreon screamed in pain, loosening its grip on him. Before the hybrid could counter attack He gsave the pokemon a zap of his thunder wave attack followed by a thunderbolt.

"Shadow Armor!" But Espreon was paralyzed-it couldn't move. The mouse jumped out of reach and looked at his trainer, who nodded. He used agility and double team and as he did so another pikachu appeared next to him- totally identical-devon didn't see this.

(Distract it) Pikachu told his clone.

"Swift that rat!"

The humans watched as the yellow mouse unsuccessfully avoided the attack . Espreon used Confusion to slam him into the ground. The mouse retaliated with a thunderbolt but then Espreon used Darkbeam.

Ash winced even though he knew it was the clone taking the abuse- he saw it flicker. Espreon pounced on it and pinned it to the ground. (Say goodbye rat) it hissed. Devon smiled cruelly.

The battered mouse faded. (WHAT?) Espreon was flabbergasted (where'd that blasted runt go?)

Devon's smiled vanished. "What the hell? where the -"

(For your information) a weary voice said behind it. (I'm a mouse not a rat)

espreon turned around and saw pikachu; it began to run towards him. (Why you little- vermin! i'll) Espreon's paralysis stopped it from completing its sentence.

The mouse's foot glowed yellow. (This is for Corsola!) He struck the hybrid with a massive Thunder Kick attack. his paws glowed white as he unleashed a Thunderpunch at the dazed pokemon (this is for Misty) His body started sparking with electricity. (THIS is for cyndaquil!) He cried out as a huge thunder attack hit the Espreon.

It swayed from side to side and then fainted. The mouse's paws and foot went back to normal. "Nice job buddy!" ash called out.

"Awesome!" misty added.

Devon pointed a pokeball at the fallen pokemon and recalled it as he enlarged another one. " You think your scrawny pathetic loser of a rodent" -Pikachu's fur fluffed out at this insult- "will defeat me?"

"You bet he will!" was the reply but Devon took no more notice of this than he would a fly

"That was just luck. Now the tides will change! GO!" he threw the pokeball into the air. It split openand the energy came out to reveal a pokemon unlike anny they'd ever seen. Pikachu's fur stood on end as the light from the energy faded. He felt the blood drain and plummet to his paws. He looked at his friends- ashand Misty were both horror struck. The paleness of their faces made them look like seels. "Wh-wh-what is it?" Ash's eyes were white with horror.

Misty could only shake her head. "N-no clue"

(That's what I have to fight?) Pikachu shuddered. The large creature snapped its mandible on the Sandslash-like face eager to sink it into his fur. It had a large tough brown rounded body covered in sharp quills with black stripes and an unhappy face on its abdomen, lick an Ariados. Along with two front Sandslash arms it had four yellow legs banded with purple stripes that ended in large claws like that of a Sandslash, it's back legs mandible and horn are that of an Ariados. Folded on each side was a nearly transplant wing.

Noctowl's astonishment was clear in Ash's mind. '_What in Ho-Oh's name is that monstrosity? That thing is an abomination! Even in here that thing's giving me the heebee-jeevees'_

_'I know' _his trainer replied dejectedly. '_But what can we do?_ _I have no choice. If I don't_...' he shivered.

"Aww. Is my Teriados scaring the widdle trainers?" Devon's eyes gleamed nastily as he talked in a horrible mock baby voice. "Is it too scary for you, you pathetic loser of a trainer? Maybe you should just forfeit and end the battle. your loser girlfriend's trapped and in no position to fight."- The teens growled under their breath at the words " loser" and "loser girlfriend" and glared but he took notice- "that widdle rodent is weak and pathetic". Devon stopped the baby voice and his voice got harsher. " Save the guts you have. You know I'm much stronger and tougher than you. What do you think beating me will do? I still wouldn't let you and that girl escape. You think that you can hide from my boss? He has spies everywhere. You think Butch and Cassidy and domino are the only competent rockets? There's worse. He saw through your diguise at the Lake of Rage- that's why Tyson nabbed you. You scared yet brat?" he glared

After taking breath the teen replied as brave as he could "I'm n-not scared of you"

_Are you crazy Ash? He can TELL you're frightened! _Pikachu and Misty both thought. Devon's cold eyes read the truth. " Face it, all three of you are terrified. all you have to do to save the runt is defeat Teriados". With a greedy look at the electric type he added, "that is if your rodent can beat it without being crushed. I'd hate to tell my boss it got killed in the process. I suppose for the hell you put him through it wouldn't be a total loss. I can just take some fur from it and clone it -"

"You're absolutely sick and twisted you know that?" Misty yelled at him. "You're not human! No human would do this kind of thing to a pokemon? How can you live with yourself with what you've done?"

"Why thank you girl" Devon bowed a cruel look in his eyes, "I am glad you think that. An evil genius' work is always appreciated by their captives"

"Wasn't a compliment, you son of a she-growlithe" she muttered under her breath

The small mouse felt his fur tingle - it wasn't the mention of Devon's boss that did it- he had enough nightmares about that. it was the fact that he seemed to think that if he didn't make it wouldn't be a complete loss as they put giovanni through heck! _Us put him through hell? It's the other way around!_ . He looked over at the Teriados, who was snapping its jaws hungrily. _Even after beating Espreon would I have the strength to defeat it?_ That creature was 3 or 4 times his size! He had to beat it- or die in the process. He looked from it to his trainer to misty. he knew he was their last choice. He thought of cyndaquil trapped with this- this despicable human. (I'll try my best. I have. For cyndaquil.) He looked at the two humans. They nodded

Ash gulped. "W-we're ready"

"Your funeral brat. Teriados slash that thing!" Devon ordered.

"Agility!"

The slash attack just raked the mouse's tail. " Double Sandstorm!" Devon called. The hybrid glowed white and there were four other Teriadoses around pikachu. The crossed their arms and began moving in a counter clockwise fashion, whipping up a sandstorm.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Counter storm!" but as the attack hit the creatures glowed purple as they absorbed it. They sent it back at him as a huge ball of glowing energy with particles of sharp dust! The mouse was thrown back a few feet as the attack struck him. "Suck that rodent into the storm!"

The sandstorm was so thick the humans couldn't see Teriados or Pikachu. It stung their eyes just to look at the swirling sand but they heard his cries of pain. His trainer bit his lip nervously. _Come on pal. You can beat this thing. _"Hang in their!" He couldn't see where his pokemon was. All he knew was that he was in a major pickle.

The yellow mouse gripped the ground hard with his paws but it failed. He screamed as the Teriadoses Headbutted him into the sand cyclone but didn't get far as the sand caught in his throat . As he was whipped around in the vortex, the sand burned his eyes so much he had to shut his eyes and he felt sharp particles cut into his skin. He heard Ash and Misty yell his name but they couldn't do anything.

As soon as the electric type thought he couldn't take any more, he fell into a patch of safe ground in the middle of the cyclone. _It's like a calm in a storm_ he thought. He looked around the swirling sand tornado he was trapped in. he couldn't even see the outline of the Teriados nor could he call out to the humans without getting sand in his throat until..

"Sand strike!" Devon's voice cried.

(Huh?)

(You're mine rodent!)

"Watch out!" Ash's warning came just as Pikachu was pelted by a sand covered figure that slashed at him. The mouse tried to dodge out of the way but the hybrid was faster and slammed into him... HARD! The impact caused the pokmon to skid across the clearing.

(owwwwww. that's gonna hurt in the morning) Pikachu muttered as the sandstorm dissapeared.

"Dig and fury slash! " Devon barked. The foe quickly dug a hole and vanished into it, using its back legs to cover up the spot. The yellow mouse looked around for his foe. _I know it has to come up sometime but where_ he thought. He felt the ground beneath him tremble.

(Uh oh)

"Jump into the air!" Ash's words came too late as the ground under the mouse erupted open as the Teriados sprang out of the earth.

(Oh crapppppppppp!)

(YAHHHHH! Take this, weakling) the creature threw him into the air and repeatedly slashed his side multiple times. Pikachu let out a cry of pain.

The man- made pokemon knocked him back to the ground- hard. "Pikachu! Are you okay!" Ash and misty cried out. "Can you go on?" They both sounded really concerned and worried.

He struggled to stand up for a minute and then looked at the damage. His whole body was covered in bruises and the fury slash attack had done a number on his side. The scent of fresh blood from his wound hit his nose._ I can do this _he slowly nodded.

Devon and Ash called out at the same time:

"Shadow ball!"

"Counter with thunderbolt, buddy"

The attacks covered the field. Although the mouse was wiped out he was able to push the attack back for the most part. But he was fading fast- a few shadow balls hit him in the gut and knocked him to his paws. Soon all that was coming out was tiny spurts of electricity. He had to resort to agility but it was no use- Teriados was much faster and quicker. _Wish I didn't use up energy to make that substitute _Pikachu thought as he paused to pant for breath.

"You're doing great Pikachu" Ash told him . " Use your quick att-"

"you think a quick attack will stop it? you got moxie, kid. I'll give you, your mouse and you girl over there that much. But this is where I end it! Teriados, finish that runt off with your Night Shade Whip!" Devon interupted.

Pikachu looked and saw a black ribbon form on the Teriados' horn. ( uh oh) He tried to dodge the dark whip the opponent sent at him but tripped over a mound of earth from the dig attack. The Night Shade Whip smacked into his skin- he yelped from the pain. Ash and Misty yelled his name in unison as as it slapped him hard across the battered ground.

A large shadow blocked his path. (Boo). Before the mouse could utter more than a surprised squeak m Teriados had him in it's claws, one of which was pressed against his neck. (time to die, rat).

The littler mouse tried to free himself- but it was no use. (let... me ...go) he pleaded but the other pokemon wouldn't budge. It's sharpened claws were right against his cheek.

(not on your pathetic life)

Ash looked over at his injured pokemon and bit his lower lip. There was no way he could escape from those claws and then defeat that – monster. He was completely wiped out and had done the best he could. He knew what he had to do. _I'm sorry Cyndaquil_ he thought.

He looked at the electric type who seemed to know what he was about to do- his facial expression said it all . (no. don't say it Ash) he mouthed. (I ...can beat this monstrosity )

He slowly nodded. "I have to" he whispered.

the monstrosity held him tighter now.- almost to the point where he could barely breath The teen heard it hiss in his ear (you'll pay for that comment you filthy weakling!) it raised a razor sharp wing into the air.

. '

_It's now or never . _he took a huge breath and said five words that seemed to freeze time once they entered the air. "leave him alone! I-I forfeit"

For a few seconds nobody spoke. They were all just too stunned. The hybid folded it's wing to it's side.

_NOOOO! There goes our last chance_. _Why did he say that? _Misty thought.

_I- I can't believe he forfeited to save me! _Pikachu thought as a chill went down his fur. _It was sure noble of Ash to do that but how will we rescue cyndaquil now? I don't want to face ... **him**__ again. Who knows what he has planned for me?_

Devon nodded at the Teriados. It retracted it's claws from pikachu's throat then kicked him aside. He landed in a dip in the ground created by Espreon. his trainer ran over to him, knelt down & gingerly picked him up. his hands were red. "Pikachu! Are you okay buddy?"

(I th-think so) he caught his breath and replied slowly. (feel like i ... could... sleep... for three days .. straight. tried... hardest ... to beat that creature. couldn't-)

"i know pal. you were really brave facing it"

(poor cyndaquil and poor us) he shivered.

the teen nodded. "I feel terrible. She was counting on-AAAACCCK!" the hybrid rammed into the human's gut with a skull bash attack. the impact made pikachu fall out of his arms as he was thrown back to where Misty. Quickly the teriados used Spider web on Pikachu . A sticky net covered him, making his body stick to the ground. "looks like you lose" Devon sneered

"No!" the word left misty's mouth. she looked up at them. "are you both okay? "

(I think so. I'm... just stuck) Pikachu fought to free himself from the net but no luck. His movements got lethargic with each try.

She turned her gaze to her boyfriend as he groaned getting to his feet. "what about you?"

"I'm ... fine.. Mist. That thing took a .. lot out of me" he admitted. _How am I going to save all three of them?_

Devon gave them a malicious smile and he brought out two metal rings- thicker than the ones misty had one. "you're mine" he gleamed as he threw them, his eyes glowing.

he got up and tried to run but it was too late- the rings were much faster and they locked on to their target. "what the – ARRRGGGHH!" he shouted in surprise and pain. The instant the cold metal rings clamped tightly around his arms and legs a sharp electric zap emitted from the rings and shocked him. He fell flat on his face on the ground as the attack stopped - narrowly missing a sharp stone.

Somewhere in the dense woods behind Devon they heard a familiar voice cry out (NOOO! You've got to get free. He's-). Then the voice let out a cry of pain.

The two humans and the mouse looked up and gasped when they heard it. _Cyndaquil! _The humans realized.

_she's still alive!_ Pikachu thought.

Misty and Pikachu looked over at him with concern. (Are you okay? )

"can you free yourself or even move? " she asked uncertainly ._ those rings look pretty tight._

He tried moving his arms but as he did an even stronger electric shock than the first one strike him. He groaned in pain as it went on- even longer this time, trying to ignore his muscles screaming in agony. He gasped for breath when the attack ceased. Devon smirked as he walked toward the trapped mouse- expertly avoiding the dents in the earth. "you won't get away from that easily"

TO BE CONTINUED;

Author's notes: the return of the cliffie! Don't worry I'm not gonna make devon hand them to TR! I have plans for them.


	12. how do we get out of this  mess now?

how do we escape now? By wildcroconaw

plot: let me check. hmmm nope. I still don't own anything but my OCs. Author's notes: "" humans talking, () is translated pokemon speech , {_italics}_ is mind speak and regular _italics _are thoughts .

XxX chapter starts below XxX

As devon approached him Pikachu tried to back away as far away as he could but the sticky spider web made it futile. He couldn't do anything as Devon picked up the net up with one hand so he faced him. He examined the injured occupant as if he were a tasty treat. "now I see why he wants you" the villian remarked. "your power is incredible .you are very extraordinary for a common rodent. What other powers lie dormant within you? "

(are you crazy, you psycho! Other powers? I'm just a pikachu)

"get your disgusting hands away from my pikachu !" the cry came from his trainer but devon ignored him

"your pikachu, brat? it's mine no. I won fair and square brat. So therefore your life, this runt and the cyndaquil are all mine. I can't wait to-"

the mouse spat in Devon's eyes. (crud! You never said anything of the sort! All the note said-) he shuddered at the thought of that despicable evil parchment (all it said w-was to find you in the woods if we ever wanted to see cyndaquil again. You're demented and truely evil! And your boss is perhaps twenty times worse. We will never go with you back to him-even if you break us until we cry for mercy you won't break our spirits) he took the words right out of his trainer's mouth

Devon lowered the net as he locked eyes with the small pokemon. "as much as I'd love to kill you for that comment and I am so tempted to" he whispered angrily in a low tone " I can't. my boss wouldn't like that. There is something I can do to you" he thrust his free hand through the net and forcibly grabbed pikachu's right paw.

(let go of me!) he yelped in pain as Devon gripped his paw even tighter . He couldn't escape- the grip was like a Machoke's.

"what are you doing to him?" Ash cried out. A few seconds later there was a POP and Devon removed his hand. The two teens both gasped when Devon's hand left the net. The mouse's paw was dangling limply at his side and there were deep purple imprints where his fingers were. The pokemon was uttering soft cries of pain.

"don't worry . it's not broken... yet" Devon's eyes gleamed.

Misty struggled against her bonds but no such luck getting free, "you are sick! Sick and twisted and psychotic , I tell you! what did pikachu do to deserve that?" she gave him a hard look.

The man kept his eyes on her as he reached into his vest jacket and took out a small pistol. She felt her heart pound fast in her throat. _Oh heck! he's going to kill me! _"you know girl, you're kind of pretty if I squint. I don't really need you but there is a way I can spare your life. Mind you I do get ah, lonely, at so this will work out for me too " he licked his lips hungrily.

{_ What in the name of Ho-Oh is he babbling on about- }_ Golduck's mind-speak was half confused and half worried. The rings around her arms were situated right around her pokeball belt so he couldn't pop out. {_is he totally insane}_

_Seems to be._ She shuddered- she had a sinking feeling about his 'plan'. _I don't like that look he's giving me._

_{if this stupid ring wasn't here I'd give him a huge of my mind- one I'd shove down his blasted throat and make him choke on it}_

_Thanks golduck_ she replied. Out loud she said. "wh-what do you mean a way to save me"

Devon's smile grew wider. "why, to act as my innocent and charming girlfriend of course. I need a charming young face to deceive people before I take their precious pokemon away for 'testing' . and on freezing winter nights it will good to have another body next to me to keep me warm. "

Misty's stomach churned as she felt Golduck's pokeball shook with rage. "are you out of your freaking deranged mind?" he voice was full of anger as it rose. "you actually think that would help you, you psycho? Or that I would dump my loving caring boyfriend and side with a uncontrollable pervert? I won't ever help you or that diabolical crooked boss of yours so go find some other scapegoat , bozo"

He said nothing as he raised the gun until it was level with her heart, which was now beating faster than a racing Rapidash. Pikachu was fidgeting and pawing at the web, trying to get free but he had as much luck as a Magicarp does of knowing Hyper Beam.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ash called out, fighting against His bonds as well- the electrical zaps coming quicker and more painful than before "DON'T ...YOU-" ZZAAAAP! " DARE LAY A FINGER-" ZZAAAAP! " ON MISTY-" ZZAAAAP! "YOU PSYCHOPATHIC EVIL-" ZZAAAAP! " SON OF A B-" A five minute 150-volt shock spared him from completing the word.

During the attack Misty and Pikachu yelled his name as he moaned in pain. After it stopped they both shouted at the same time. (Pikapi!)

"are you all right?" _please oh please let him be okay_

he slowly raised his head and nodded. The skin around the metal rings had been slightly burned. "Damm! What does it take for you to surrender, brat" Devon eyed misty again, a cruel smile plastered on his face "you first girl"

(NO!) Pikachu protested as Devon pulled back the trigger. Suddenly something white burst through the bushes behind Devon in a stream of white light. (NEVER EVER THREATEN TO KILL MY TRAINER, OR MY FRIENDS!) the long white figure used a flaming rollout- into him hard, knocking the gun and Pikachu out of his hands. the voice was loud and strong. _That voice_ Ash thought. _ It sounds so familiar_

Pikachu fell out and got stuck on a small rock near his trainer. The gun clattered off in the opposite direction. The glowing pokemon saw Devon glance at it hungrily as he started to run towards it. (Oh no you don't you evil creature) it growled as the flames vanished. (GO TO HELL YOU LARGE PIECE OF MILTANK DUNG!) Something in the white pokemon's deep voice rang a bell

Using what seemed to be Extreme Speed the white creature burst into flames again , jumped into the air as if to preform a rollout and knocked Devon aside before he could grab the gun. (Don't you even think about it! I had to deal with that gun many times)

His eyes were wide as if he knew the pokemon. "You're supposed to be dead! I killed you"

It landed right on the gun and crushed it to bits under their flaming paws. (That may be true) it gazed at Devon, fury in its eyes as the flames vanished. (But I'm not the pokemon you're thinking of)The white light faded as the creature's size diminished. Misty, Ash and Pikachu's jaws dropped. Their eyes widened when they saw who it was.

Devon, Pikachu, Misty and Ash were all staring at the pokemon as the light faded. Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil?" the two humans stared at her.

"How the hell did you escape?" Devon glared at the injured fire pokemon, who was breathing heavily

To Be Continued!


	13. secret revealed

the secret unveiled by Wildcroconaw (written in november 2011)

plot: I left you with a cliffhanger the last time. now some secrets will be revealed! How did cyndaquil escape? What is devon's secret?

Mia1986: why is it taking you this long to finish this fic and why did you start more stories when this one wasn't finished

ummm, i wrote those stories so they wouldn't interfere with this one. so i get a little side tracked sometimes.

Mia1986: A LITTLE sidetracked? that's an understatement

hey! these thing take time to write, ya know? it took me seven years to get P2K II: lawrence's revengethe way it is now. besides this story gonna be AWESOME when it's done

Mia1986: yeah , when it's done

Don't you have to go see your vegetarian money errr bloodsucker now? [Mia1986 goes bright red] . besides this is the second to last time you will see him as a vampire. and i know you're looking forward to the wedding scene and the-

mia1986 (face goes red): oh quiet you [leaves]

of course she has to fight the other twi-hards for but... i'm smart . i stay out of that mess Anyways : "" humans talking, () is translated pokemon speech , and regular _italics _are thoughts . oh yeah, i could n't resist using the 'visionary' line from 2007's underdog/ please read and review . thanks

XxX fic begins below XxX

"how the hell did you escape" devon growled. "i had you locked up tight in the woods"

"Oh" her trainer got a good look at her and instantly felt pity. She had been through a lot while with Devon. She was sweating badly. There were whip marks all over her. Numerable Cuts and slashes-some of which were bleeding, danced across her body. he cheeks had slash marks on them. Parts of her skin had electrical burn marks on it. There was a broken fireproof shock collar that was hanging loosely around her neck.

"He really did some damage to her" Misty took the words right out of her boyfriend's mouth.

she limped forward, three paws strong but her left paw looked badly sprained. she was shaking with fear as she spoke. (a few different ways you total demon of a human- oh wait you're not even human in my book. wh-when that stuupid espreon fainted it brok the shadow hold on me. two, when i heard what was going on anger erupted in me like never before and th-three i got some help from a certain spirit. ) she gazed at her trapped friends for a few seconds. they saw a burning passion in her facial expression like never before (after the treatment you gave me now and then i would never abbandon my friends and loving trainer to you! let them go now, devon) she glared (th-this fight has nothing to do with them so leave them alone. lets us go . it's between you and me)

"What did you just say?"

(L-leave them alone. And let us all go. This is between you and me) she repeated.

A sneer appeared on Devon's face. " I don't think so. Teriados get it!" he commanded. She had no time to think as the huge creature leapt at her. It was a mix of claws and , teeth and pincers as the two pokemon fought. The trapped humans could only watch and listen to the growls and cries . It was like a horrible déjà vu for Ash and Pikachu flashback of the scuffle on the airship.

_Come on cyndaquil you can beat it_ ash thought hard

_Hope she's okay_ Misty thought.

but cyndaquil's energy was wearing thin. Within a matter of minutes the hybrid had total overpowered her and Headbutted her into a tree. The impact all but knocked her remaining breath away. "Bring it into the center" Devon commanded. "And tie it to the ground"

Before she even could retaliate the Teriados grabbed her with its legs/claws. It dragged her to the middle of the clearing and tied her tightly to the ground with a very thick String shot. Complimenting it on a job well done, Devon recalled it to its pokeball and put it back on his belt. He then knelt down and faced her " you thought you could escape again? Stupid rat"

His eyes glowed. Everyone watched as his arms glowed white and shifted to a pair of scyther blades. Cries of bewilderment came from Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Cyndaquil.

" What the –"

"Th-that's impossible"

(How in the name of Mew-)

(You're a monster! I knew something was wrong the moment I smelled you-)

"Shut your mouth! I prefer the term visionary" Devon cut her off with a slash down the right sight of her face, just barely missing her eye- but she had the smarts to close it as it came down through the air. "besides this is a perfect way to get revenge on you"

(Wh-what did I-ahhh) she opened her eye as the scent of blood smacked her nose and she gasped at the pain. Then it hit the fire type: Quilava had said that Devon would be locked away for a long time. (Oh)

"You little runt caused me to locked up in jail!" He looked at her as he placed the temporary blade against her throat and as if the other three didn't exist Devon continued on " officer jenny knew ... knew because of you. She tore up my license and I had to take part in a rehab program. It was pure hell-"

"You totally deserved it you creep!" Misty shouted.

He ignored her comment. "My boss tried to pull some strings to get me out of jail- me being one of his best ah experts. But when that failed he asked if I wanted to take part in a special project. He sent an agent disguised as a visitor with a special filled syringe, a certain pill and a bottle of blood." –his eyes gleamed in the darkness as he said this. As he did Pikachu, Misty and Ash all turned white and they gazed at each other. "it was a very careful thought out plan. No one even suspected a thing -"

(now I know why you don't smell right, like a bunch of pokemon!) pikachu blurted out (that- that syringe was full... it was full of-). The thought was too sickening, too obscene, to even imagine or finish.

"...d-ditto DNA or ditto blood" misty finished for him, swallowing back her disgust. _So he's been changing his appearance !_

Ash's face was chalk white now- within a few minutes he had worked it out. He looked up and tripped over his words, like they were roots in a forest path. "y-you faked your death with the blood. You used the syringe to put the stuff in your blood . the p-pill made you have the appearance of d-d-death" Devon glared over at them- a narrowed look that almost acted an actual Glare attack. His captives couldn't seem to move.

( you – you would transform into different people to take samples of p-pokemon. You could change your appearance so if you stole pokemon for your boss. ) pikachu's voice got a bit stronger even thought it sickened him to confront this... demonic ditto hybrid. (no one would be able to track you down. You then made creatures like- like the espreon and Teriados)

it hit misty and ash at the same time. "there was a pidgey watching the- the-"

"no way..."

"that's how you knew!" had misty not been trapped she would have either pounded him or let her pokemon do the job.

(i bet that if you did any sort of blood work then the ditto blood would vanish, leaving you a regular human again) pikachu added.

"finally figured it out. " devon chuckled " and here I thought it'd take you longer. You are smarter than you look. Of course if you were really smart you wouldn't would have fallen for my trap nor be playing-the-hero with this weakling" he shifted his eyes at cyndaquil.

Their eyes blazed with fire at this insult. "are you saying we're stupid to try to save her life, you sick hybrid?" cyndaquil's trainer tried to wriggle out of his bonds but failed._When I get my hands on that twisted ditto/human he is going to wish he never messed with my cyndaquil._

At the same time Misty yelled "if I was tied up I would be beating you black and blue for that comment"

(if you think that we're dumb just cause we won't leave her at all then you're the dumb one! ) Pikachu added.

(if you're so smart... then you would have remembered this: bug types are weak ... against fire) Cyndaquil unleashed a small Ember at the scyther blades which caused devon to yelp at the heat and he removed them from cyndaquil's personal space.

"YOU DAMMED SHREW!"

"nice job" ash beamed at her

(I'm a mouse not a shrew) she said plainly as devon's hands changed back to normal.

"so you wanna play that way " devon huffed. " I know one sure fire way to shut you up permanently. And this way you won't be able to save him... again" his arms glowed white as they transformed into sharp Beedrill stingers yet again . his eyes were dark again.

"No!"

the fire mouse shivered. (what are you-YEEEEOOOOOOOW) her sharp cry of pain came as the temporary stingers, glowing a strange purple, jabbed her body for a full five minutes. as the stingers struck the little pokemon Ash noticed that purple spots immediately showed up where they struck and grew. 'Poison' he thought. 'that's the second time one of my pokemon has been poisoned in front of me'

"Look!" misty was staring at Devon, whose arms were back to normal. He looked like he was about to throw up- his cheeks were bulgy and puffy "what's happening?"

"i. Don't know," he admitted

The Ditto/human hybrid opened his mouth but instead of vomit a thick stream of purple goo came out and he spewed it over cyndaquil. As soon as it reached her it absorbed into her skin and disappeared- causing the string shot rope to dissolve. . She started screaming in pain as she twitched around Pikachu observed that The gunk that didn't get sucked into her skin made a nice one foot perimeter around her in the ground. Whatever grass it touched immediately became shriveled up and brown.

"what was that?" they looked at each other in alarm.

"What did you do to her?" her trainer bore into Devon's eyes

"No more than it deserved. That was perhaps the most powerful poison move in all of kanto and Johto. Toxic". The group watched as the fire type screamed in agony. Devon laughed. " Combined with the poison fury attack it makes for a agonizing but effective way to die. It' doesn't have much time to live, maybe an hour, so you get to watch it's final minutes. "

"No! "Ash cried as he struggled against the metal ring. "Leave her alone you -AAAAAAGGGHHHH" a very strong blast of electricity came out from the ring and shocked him for about ten minutes. He screamed in pain. Misty and Pikachu worriedly called out his name but they could do no more than stop the attack than a Metapod could.

"Now are you going to co-operate nicely or do you want me to zap you with two hundred more volts?" Devon sneered a few minutes later when the electric attack stopped.

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. helpful hybrids save the day

Hybrids to the rescue! By wildcroconaw ( orignally written on december 30, 2011)

Author's notes: the day I own anything aside from my OCs is when my twilight- obsessed friends get to snog and then marry Robert Pattinso and lautner-

Mia1986, Mollie, Nicky, Laurie, Chrissy, jasmine, Elizabeth[all at once]: YES PLEASE! He's sooooo hot! He's incredibly handsome! Yummy! He's all mine! No he's mine!

In real life not their dreams

Mia1986, Mollie, Nicky, Laurie, Chrissy, jasmine, Elizabeth: BOOOO! You're cruel

And that's news to me how?

Mia1986: you totally suck [WC gives her a raspberry]

Tell me something new . Anyways: "" humans talking, () is translated pokemon speech , [_italics]_ is mind speak and regular _italics _are thoughts . POV switch is exactly that. This chapter has strong language

Recap:

"What did you do to her?" her trainer bore into Devon's eyes

"No more than it deserved. That was perhaps the most powerful poison move in all of kanto and Johto. Toxic". The group watched as the fire type screamed in agony. Devon laughed. " Combined with the poison fury attack it makes for a agonizing but effective way to die. It' doesn't have much time to live, maybe an hour, so you get to watch it's final minutes. "

"No! "Ash cried as he struggled against the metal ring. "Leave her alone you -AAAAAAGGGHHHH" a very strong blast of electricity came out from the ring and shocked him for about ten minutes. He screamed in pain. Misty and Pikachu worriedly called out his name but they could do no more than stop the attack than a Metapod could.

"Now are you going to co-operate nicely or do you want me to zap you with two hundred more volts?" Devon sneered a few minutes later when the electric attack stopped.

XxX fic is below XxX

The teen looked up. The attack had burnt into his skin a little. His black eyes were full of determination. "Go. Rot. In. Hell" he panted.

Devon let out a gnarl that was more an animal's than a human. "Fine then. How about this?"

A glowing purple sludge hand, like that of a Muk came out of the darkness and reached for pikachu. The mouse tried to back away but he couldn't do much in the net. _if that hand touches me i am a total goner._ The hand got closer and closer...

Out of the blue, a strange red, azure, and orange flamethrower hit Devon's transformed arm. He yelped in pain and drew back his arm, trying to fan out the flames.

(Try this to cool off!) Not even a half a minute later a strange heavy stream of glowing bubbles with purple psychic energy knocked into him and made him barrel over onto the earth.

{What in the world was that?} Noctowl was astounded. Before his trainer could think of a reply, a group of the strangest pokemon pikachu, ash and misty had ever seen jumped out from the bushes on Devon's left side

" How the hell did you freakish dammed rejects escape from your cage and gaurds?" Devon roared at them.

The ditto- hybrid's captives jumped as the figures stepped into a thin beam of moonlight. They were shocked when they saw them. There were four of them. The leader was a grayish vaporeon with shadowy wings and purple Gastly like tendrils on its legs. It also had two tails- an espeon one and a vaporeon one it's front paws were that of an espeon's. . It pawed at the earth and said in a strong female tone (what's it to you, you monster)

The one behind her was a yellow -toned male Nidoran. He had the stripes and ears of a pikachu and two tails. Pikachu felt a kinship with this hybrid since he was part electric. There was a huge tan wooly mammoth Persian like pokemon covered in tan and blue zigzagged fur. It had humungous curved tusks that seemed to be made out of solid ice in addition to piercing big blue eyes. An ice blue tail with a whorl at the end lashed against the ground and it's rounded black ears were laid flat against its head. Its long sharp claws penetrated the ground as it muttered something under its breath. There was also a blue ponyta with shackled fearow sized wings, but this fire type's tail and mane were comprised of white and azure flames. Water-blue and red flames came out from behind its legs. The entire save for the mammoth Persian was wearing cracked black rings on their bodies. in a sense they were fierce looking pokemon but there was something awe-inspiring about the group.

_They're... they're spliced pokemon! _Ash thought.

_He called them freakish rejects! _Misty thought with horror.

A thought entered pikachu's mind as he took in the newcomers _what if those poor pokemon helped cyndaquil and are trying to help us? I mean why else would they save me?_

Cyndaquil looked over at them each in turn, trying to ignore the poison. _It's them. But how did they escape_. (Shea, nika. Icie, artik ... you got free. but.. how)

Artik-The small ponyta- nodded. (with the help of an old friend of yours and the boy's. she said she couldn't stand it any longer, watching her savouir get tortured like this )

Ash's mouth formed an O shape. _it was Celebi!_

Artik then looked at Devon. (Get him guys) i yelled as it sent an ice blue- red flamethrower at devon (this is for Growlchu!)

At the same time Nika- the Nidoran/ pikachu mix- glowed yellow. As he unleashed a bolt of purple electricity at Devon He screamed (taste my poison shock!). Shea- the gray vaporeon like pokemon- sent a huge Powder Snow attack at him. The ice attack mixed with the purple electric ball and both attacks along with the blue –red flamethrower.

All three attacks hit Devon who seemed to be engulfed in a storm of fire, snow and electricity. Or he would have if his eyes hadn't flashed and a barrier appeared a few seconds prior to the attacks hitting the villain. As soon as the combined attacks hit the barrier they ricocheted off and hit Shea, Artik and Nika. "Not so tough are you freaks? Still weak. ..." He looked at the strange tan pokemon closely " you can't be that ho-oh dammed Isokat, can you? That thing was so pathetic and sniveling I was surprised it didn't die right away. The care I put into obtaining that meowth and Swinub just to use its dna and then extract that kit out of it's dead mother's body for the experiment... all to wind up with a dammed runt. -"

As Devon went on, Icie's fur started spiking up & the hairs on the humans' necks prickled and they felt sick. [Twisted_ maniac!] _Noctowl's voice was furious. His trainer opened his mouth to say something but misty beat him to it. " You twisted, sick, Impertinent ba-"

a large growl interupted her as a flurry of sharp ice missles came from Icie at Devon (I AM NOT WEAK! MY MOTHER **DIED** SO YOU COULD CREATE ME YOU ABOMINABLE, DESPICABLE BASTARD!)

The barrier prevented the majority of the attack from hitting Devon however the barrier was slowly starting to crack. he didn't notice this. "Is that it? that thing can't break a simple barrier-"

(IT HAS A GENDER! I AM A FEMALE WHO IS GOING TO TAKE YOUR ARSE DOOOWN) Icie yelled as she stomped on the ground and all around devon sharp spears of ice came up and encased him.

" What the hell-" Icie wasn't done yet. Her eyes blazed with anger, as her blue tail became silver. She leapt into the air despite her size and used iron tail on the Ice tomb breaking it. Then without hesitation she opened her mouth and used the same blue fire blast artik had used before Devon had the slightest chance to shift.

The attack jolted him back on to the ground a few feet. Icie's fur went back to normal as she landed nimbly on the earth again.

[_Holy ho-oh!]_ Was all golduck could say. The two humans were speechless.

(That ... was... incredible) pikachu said. The other poke- hybrids were stunned.

(Dang Icie! You rock!) Nika commented (give me some paw, girl!)

Artik let out a low whistle that sounded like a neigh. (So that was the power celebi said you had to unlock)

Shea looked over at Icie with a look of admiration in her eyes (knew you could do it)

She turned to them; her blue eyes soft for the first time and blushed. (Thank you.) She said in a friendly voice. She jerked her tail to ash, misty and pikachu. (Let's get them free)

**POV Switch** POV **Switch POV Switch POV Switch POV Switch POV Switch POV Switch POV Switch**

Cyndaquil watched Icie and the others work together to free the humans. _I wonder what caused Icie's personality change? She was a cold, distant grump when I met her. What ever it was it saved our lives. _She tried to force herself up off the ground but her muscles seemed to lose their ability to move. The poison seemed to have spread even faster since her surroundings seemed to distort together

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Devon get up, grab the knife out of his pocket and begin to make his way over to pikachu, (don't you even dare!) she found she was able to stand up. She opened her mouth used a massive Flamethrower on the arm with the knife.

"YEEEEOOOOOOOW!" he screeched as the attack burned the arm. A strong smell of burned skin and metal filled the area.

"way to go cyndaquil!" Ash and misty both complimented her. They were both free by now- leaning against Icie's side for support but pikachu was still stuck in the net.

Devon looked at cyndaquil with a murderous gaze as he raised the melted knife in the air. "You're going to die first you little ". But he was interupted by a long bird- call-one that seemed to fill everyone's soul but Devon's with hope.

'GYRUUUUUUUU'

he scanned the area and lowered the knife. " What is making that awful noise"? Although he thought it horrible it was melodic to everyone else. It was like hearing a song of hope and victory- they knew they could defeat this evil.

'GYRUUUUU'. The unknown bird called again.

A swirling blue- purple beam of energy hit Devon and knocked him a few feet away. With what little she could make out due to her fading vision, cyndaquil saw a human sized figure with a strange bird mask wearing a long coat jump from a tree branch onto the ground near the hybrids. The figure looked at Devon.

" Let them be or else " the voice that came from it's mouth was like a deep growl.

Devon's eyes flashed as his arms shifted into a pair of scyther blades. "Over my dead body". he lunged at the newcomer, slashing at the air. The newcomer quickly jumped away from the blades but one slash nicked the mask.

"You'll wish you were dead after this" it uttered a strange chant under its breath. A swirling orb of blue light appeared in its out stretched hands. She thought she saw blue claws but it could have just been her imagination.

(Come on!) Nika said, his eyes blazing with fury. He used what looked like an electric attack combined with a double kick. Artik became covered in fire and grew until there was a sound of cracking. The cracked ring around his wings fell to the ground in clumps. He flapped his great wings and a volley of ice balls and fireballs came out. Icie used that strange fire blast that Artik had used previously. Shea used a purple like power snow attack and then reverted to Ice Beam. The combined attacks pushed Devon back and made him stumble to the ground.

The newcomer locked eyes with the ditto/human villian. It took on a deeper tone of voice as if something was speaking through it. " xeroexus homo sapian combinyus , maleficent ditto- humon hybrid you have caused immeasurable pain and suffering to countless pokemon. You have harmed this human and his friends both mentally and physically in more ways I can count. You will not I repeat will never harm another creature- be it pokemon or human ever again!" it fired the balls in it's hands- which had been growing bigger and more powerful all the while- at devon. He yowled as the force of the twin beams struck him and forced him back to the back of the cabin-no through the wall of the cabin.

At this point, the poison in the fire type's blood and body had reached a point that she thought she had but a few minutes left. She swayed from side to side and heard Ash, misty, pikachu and the hybrids yell her name out but they seemed far away. She couldn't last a minute more.

(I'm sorry) she squeaked as she fell to the ground and fainted,

**POV Switch POV Switch POV Switch POV Switch POV Switch POV Switch POV Switch POV Switch**

"NOOOOO!" Ash screamed as his fire type fainted, "CYNDAQUIL! CYNDAQUIL!" . _no, not again. Please no. don't tell me she's ... she can't be ..._

he tried to run over to her but Icie grabbed the back of his shirt with her mouth. (you'll endanger yourself if you go over to her) the hybrid said through the shirt.

"but I can't watch her...d-d- " tears flowed down his face-he couldn't complete the sentence.

Shea flicked her tails at the perimeter of poison ( how would you walk past that)

[_she's got a point. ] _Noctowl mentioned.

Misty turned to Shea. "can you do anything to- to help?"

(Please?) Pikachu added, limping over. While Artik, and Icie had worked together to free the humans, Nika and Shea had combined forces to free him from the net.

(I'll try ) the vaporeon hybrid's eyes glowed as her tails vibrated as a faint outline covered her body . A circular Light Screen barrier appeared around the fallen fire type. It went around her until it created a circle and connected with the other end. The Light Screen sphere hovered wobbly into the air.

Icie let go of the teen's tee shirt (I didn't know you could do that)

(very impressive) Nika remarked.

"wow. I've never see a light screen used like that before " "that looks like it requires lots of concentration" the two teens were amazed.

_Thanks _shea told them in there minds . the bubble flew slowly into flew into ash's open arms. She's tails and eyes went back to normal and the outline disappeared. (I'm not so sure how long that will last) she admitted.

Ash looked down at cyndaquil. It was like reliving that incident all over again. "oh cyndaquil, I promise, no I swear to mew and ho-oh that I'll find away to save you. you j-just hold on. You hear me? you hold on and- and we'll get you back to normal.

"vile scum" The cloaked figure looked where devon had fallen and then turned to them. . It was wearing a bird mask-much like those they had seen at the Shamuti Legend Festival ever so long ago but this mask had scratches and cuts in it , it looked at the teens and They backed away from it . a small natu fluttered down from the tree, landed on it's shoulder and started chirping to it.

the questions flooded from pikachu, ash and misty's mouths at once:

"who are you?"

"why are you here?"

(what are you)

It held up a hand not unlike a Totodile "relax" it said in a calming voice "I'm not going to hurt you. fact I'm here to save you and your cyndaquil's life"

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's notes: mwah hah- the return of the cliffy! don't worry it all turns out good


	15. saving cyndaquil

Saving cyndaquil by Wildcroconaw

Plot/disclaimer: uhh yeah. Still own nothing asides from my ocs . See the last chapter for author's notes.

Recap: the questions flooded from pikachu, ash and misty's mouths at once: "who are you?" "why are you here?" (what are you)

It held up a hand not unlike a Totodile "relax" it said in a deep, calming voice "I'm not going to hurt you .in fact I'm here to save you and your Cyndaquil's life"

XxX fic is below XxX

The teenager's jaw was wide open until Misty nudged him and He closed it . _How did it know?_

"how did- that was - you saved .."

_Whoever is under that cloak came at the perfect time_ Pikachu thought.

_[ it saved our rears]_ Noctowl commented.

"th-thank you. " Misty told the cloaked figure. "how did you know-"

"i just did" it sighed "trust me girl, you don't want to know what would have been your fate if I hadn't intervened. " it turned to the hybrids. "you have been brave and courageous. not many would have done what you have done today. You have brought hope into each other's lives again"

Nika, Shea, Artik and Icie looked at one another and then spoke at once (thank you kind whatever you are but you can't give us the benefits)

(it was really cyndaquil) Shea flicked her tails at the light screen bubble in Ash's hands

( she reminded us that hope is never gone -)

(we had lost all hope of freedom-)

(we didn't want her to be killed after that -)

a moan escaped from cyndaquil and they all turned there eyes to her. The pooson had covered three fourths of her body. [ she's in major trouble if we don't get her help asap. If that poison covers the rest of her body ] there was no need for Golduck to complete his mind speak sentence to misty. He couldnt even finish it

Pikachu bit lip. (what do we do now?)

Artik looked toward the two humans and the pikachu ( I can fly you there )

The cloaked figured shook it's head " no young..."

( devon called me a Zephfrost, but my actual name is artik) he neighed

" my young Zephfrost. The name suits you " Their rescuer commented and Artik blushed. " the poison is going to fast for you My Natu will teleport you to the nearest pokemon center ASAP. You must hurry-the life of your cyndaquil depends on it"

The Light Screen bubble Ash was holding that Cyndaquil was in started to crack. (Hurry-the bubble will not hold much longer) Shea-begged them

Ash looked at the cloaked figure and asked "Who- I mean what are you? An enemy? Wh-where did you come from? "

_I'd like to know that too_ pikachu and Misty both thought at the same time.

The figure looked at them and smiled through the cracked mask. "You think that I'd help you if I were on " it pointed to where the beam had thrown Devon and spat on the ground. "his side?"

"Well, no" Misty admitted.

" call me... a friend"

They heard a groan and then a roar yowl from where the evil human-ditto hybrid was getting up . (uh oh) Nika's eyes went wide. (Something tells me that devon's not down for the count yet)

(Please tell cyndaquil. ... thanks) shea told them

"GO ! We shall take of the ditto hybrid" the figure commanded as it , Shea, Artik, Nika and Icie, lunged at Devon with a variety of attacks.

The forest disappeared in a mass of swirling color and A few seconds later they arrived in the lobby of the mahogany town pokemon center. The light screen bubble around the fire type disappeared and she fell into Ash's arms. "Welcome to the pokemon cen-Oh my goodness! " Nurse joy's eyes widened and she clasped a hand to her open mouth. " what in the name of Ho-Oh-"

Misty couldn't blame Nurse Joy for reacting the way she did when she saw them. _You don't see two humans –one with cuts on his face and burnt skin holding a very poisoned injured cyndaquil- and a bruised pikachu teleport in a pokemon center every day_

" please nurse joy you have to save my poor cyndaquil. Lots of bliss losss and horrendous... Poisoning"

While Joy immediately called for a stretcher and two chanseys to come up to the front right away Cyndaquil's breathing got worse and she switched around in his arms. Her body was trembling with fever as the poison took effect. The purple spots were getting larger by the minute. Blood from her injures was getting on his vest and shirt.

The young human had no clue how much longer she would last. What had Devon said about the poison? "That toxic attack combined with the poison fury is going to take effect very quickly. The mouse has a hour to live, maybe a little less " The teen shuddered at the words. _How long did she have left? _

"Hang in there, Cyndaquil" Misty told her.

Ash felt a small tug at his jeans. (The chanseys are here) pikachu informed his trainer as he limped forward and Misty picked him up. The slash mark on his side was pretty swollen and his right paw-the one Devon had yanked-was hanging at an odd angle.

"You got hurt badly as well," Misty told the electric type as they walked over to where the stretcher was.

(Nothing too serious) he told her.

"I 'll take her " Joy told ash as they reached the stretcher. He gingerly put the fire type in her gloved hands and the nurse put her on the stretcher.

The fire mouse weakly looked at her trainer as the nurse told one of the chanseys to set up the emergency room for immediate poison extraction. The human was close to tears. "Please do wh-whatever y-you can to save her" he choked to the chanseys. " She saved our l-lives"

(We'll do our best) one of the chanseys told him. She could see the love and concern for his pokemon reflected in the human's eyes. It was clear that he cared deeply for his pokemon.

They wheeled the stretcher through the back doors and out of sight.

Pikachu looked over at his friend's face. (She'll be all right Ash. I know she will.) His trainer stroked his fur with a trembling hand. "Thanks pal. " he was fighting back tears.

"He's right. She's a little fighter" Misty squeezed her boyfriend's hand. She knew that he was still shaken up about what had happened.

(Excuse me) they turned around. They had completely forgotten about the other chansey. (I noticed that your Pikachu is injured. Would you like me to heal him?) Ash and Misty both nodded.

(Come on dear) Chansey told Pikachu as misty handed her the electric type. (I'll get you back to normal)

The pokemon left and the two humans sat down on the couch. Misty noticed Ash biting his lip, which was something he only did when he was really nervous or worried. She didn't have to be a psychic to know what was on his mind. She knew that this was deja vu for him all over again- one pokemon is very critical condition. "it's my fault again" he muttered. "it's all my fault. if it weren't for seeing what was going on at the lake of rage and insisting on stopping them then none of this would have happened"

"not your fault at all, sweetie. Even you hadn't insisted on playing the hero yet again, I'm sure Tyson would have tried the same thing. "

"Wh-what about what cyndaquil went through? I'm the one who insisted she fight pryce's dewgong." He panted-the shocks must have taken a toll on him. "if I hadn't done that then m-maybe just maybe she wouldn't be p-poisoned"

" you listen to me Ashton Ketchum" she saw him cringe as she looked him in the eyes and say his full name. "stop beating yourself up" misty lowered her voice "this isn't like the time on the airship. She didn't take a bullet nearly to the heart . She's a huge fighter. you saw how much spirit she had even though devon had beaten her to a vicious pulp even when we found out his horrendous past " she shuddered. "she kept on protecting us . it's not your fault at all what betided- it may have been fate "

"I know, it's just I'm worried about her. You know that was the second time I had to see one of my pokemon poisoned-" He let out a cry of pain. "i... don't feel so good" She looked at his arms and gasped – there was growing purple spots arms where he had held cyndaquil and they were sweating badly like he had been in a hundred degree heat. The spots were spreading to his shirt and eating the fabric up. Even from here she could feel waves of heat coming off him ! he was also trembling badly.

[_what's going on ] _ golduc asked. [_ heard ash and you both gasp]_

_Something's wrong with him. He just started sweating and these purple spots started appearing where he held cyndaquil . I don't know what to do _ she replied worriedly.

{_what's wrong? I can feel you tremble] _Noctowl asked.

_Don't know . one minute I was just feeling sweating and a bit wiped out and then I felt sick and weak. I feel very hot and sick and there are these purple spots on my arms _ Ash replied as calmly as he could.

Noctowl thought for a moment [ _ maybe it's like a delayed poison attack. Devon maybe thought that by delaying the poison you'd be out of range of a hospital. ... then he'd be able to take you out] _ if the bird had been more that pure energy he would have been fluffing out his feathers as he shuddered and squawking for help, or even carrying his trainer to a pokemon center/ hospital. 

Keeping as cool- headed as he could , the teen relayed this information to misty, whose eyes went wide with terror . "stay here, I'm going to find a nurse" she told him. she got up and looked around but the lobby was empty.

just then the door entered and a familiar blue haired girl entered. she was slightly limping and muttering something under her breath. _it's that girl who saved us the other day! _Misty thought. "what was her name again?" she muttered under her breath as she racked her brains- it was some sort of bird related name. "pidge? no. skylar? that didn't seem right. sora? "

[_togepi says it was robina] _Golduck told her.

_thanks_. aloud she said. "Robina? i need your help"

Robina came over to her. "you're the girl i helped a few days ago" Misty nodded. "did officer jenny nab those rocket grunts ?"

"uhhh... yeah, she did" misty fabricated quickly.

"what about- OH!" Robina's gaze ping-ponged from Ash to Misty and back to Ash. "You were holding a poisoned pokemon against your shirt right? He nodded, trying not to let the pain get to him- it seemed to get stronger each minute.

"can... you... help" he panted.

she nodded. "i know a little about herbs and medicine but i'm not that skilled in extracting poison from a human. however i do know a very good friend here who has a true natural gift for healing. " she gently lifted him up by his vest and called, "Cera, case of poisoning in a human. we need a human sized stretcher and a room for immediate poison extraction. " she paused then added. "it's a friend of yours"

A young girl about nineteen years old appeared from behind the door a few minutes later, with a human sized stretcher. She had wavy green hair and wore a green tee shirt under her nurse's uniform. Her voice was very soothing and her brown eyes were sympatric, though at first they were wide when they saw Ash. She motioned for misty to help bring ash over to her and onto the stretcher " oh dear. Don't worry young man; we'll have you fixed up. "

After they got him settled on the stretcher Cera took him away. Misty was a little worried. _What if he doesn't make it_ she thought _What if the poison spreads and-_

"Don't worry, …" a voice startled her. She looked up and saw robina

"M-mira" she lied

"Mira, Cera is a good friend of mine and she's a great doctor's assistant" Robina noticed the worried look in misty's eyes.

"It's. Not that " she mumbled looking at the lighted sign above the entrance to the ER. "It's that A-Adam's gone through so much lately. He nearly lost a pokemon he was close to "

Robina gave a little gasp. "That's horrible. No wonder why he was looking at the ER. "

"A-and it still hurts him. I've been with him for a long time so I know " she felt like telling this girl the truth but she knew she couldn't. _The problem is that she saw Jessie, meowth and James try to take them both so she knows something is up_ misty thought.

The two girls sat in silence. "You know what you need, Mira? " Robina said as she sat up. "I find that having a cup of hot chocolate helps me when I've had a rough day. I bet your pokemon are hungry as well"

[_she's got a point . I'm starving. I bet you are too]_

_you're right golduc_k she responded. _But I don't want to spill want really happened._

_[act like a magicarp- dumb. Lie]_

_easy for you to act dumb._

_[Aw come on. I may be smarter than I was as psyduck but I can still act. observe] _Misty saw a flash of light as he materialized in front of her. He looked around and played dumb . he cocked his head to one side then the other in an idiotic fashsion (Food? Where? this is the lobby. are you saying now they serve food in here? )

She smiled. he really was a great actor . she stood up and gave the water type a huge hug. "You seem to know exactly when I need cheering up"

(You're the girl with the Aerodactyl from yesterday) he studied Robina closely.

She patted his head. "That's me. Poor Aladar was abandoned for not being fierce enough in battle plus he's quite small for his species. He may look fierce and scary but he's really a big Jigglypuff "

Misty's stomach yelled at her. "Heh, I guess it's telling me that I need food pronto"

"Follow me to the café" Robina said. Misty shot one last look at the sign above the ER as she left. _I j hope they'll pull through-Ash, Pikachu and cyndaquil_

golduck gave her the tiniest flicker of a stop-your-worrying-you-know-they-wiil-all-be-fine look. robina winced, limping a bit into the café. Golduck noticed this and gave her a concerned look. (look, she's got a cut on her leg) he pointed to misty.

"you're hurt" misty observed.

Robina shrugged it off. " it's nothing. Just a gash from a wild houndoom"

Misty seemed satisfied with this answer but something in the back of her mind told her that robina was keeping a secret. Golduck gave her a look as they sat down at the table and robina had gone to get her food from the buffet. The message was clear: she's hiding something.

Misty looked around and then lowered her voice.. "if she wants to keep secrets that's her business. We're keeping a huge one from her- about the real reason why those morons were after us, especially you-know-who "

He shrugged his shoulders (you know best. Come on let's get some grub, I bet you're hungry after that whole expierience)

"hey, who made died the trainer and me the pokemon" she chuckled as they went to the buffet.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's notes: only one more chapter folks


	16. it all works out

A visit from quilava by wildcroconaw

Plot: it's the last chapter- my longest yet i believe! It's been a wild ride from when I began this fic back in December 2009 but it's time for it to end it

Mia1986: about bloody time!

give me a break! it didn't take me THAT long to finish it

Mia1986: yeeeah right, it took you ages and ages!

oh shush. hey look isn't that tigerstar destroying your school notes?

Mia1986: HEY! get away from my stuff! (leaves)

. If anyone is still mousebrained enough to think own any of these characters then I'll send Shredtail, Thistleclaw and Snowtuft after you.

Thistleclaw: if anyone takes Cera or Torri then I'll use the moves Silverhawk taught me in the dark forest and destory you! I will gouge your eyes out with my super sharp claws and then slice them to bits. I will slice your pelts to bits! i shall-

Uh Thistleclaw- I think they get the point

Shredtail: if you flame WC or give her a nasty remark I'll make your face resemble my scarred tail

Uh shreddy [Snowtuft and Thistleclaw snicker], they can't see you and you can't see them

Snowtuft: Yeah 'shreddy'.

Shredtail: stuff a mouse in it, Snowtuft

Thank you for opening your mouth and volunteering to do the author 's notes, Snowtuft.

Snowtuft: fox dung! Here it goes: " " humans talking, () is translated pokemon speech, time change/ scene switch is just that and regular _italics _are thoughts. I modified a line from mulan. Can you find it? Enjoy

XxX fic is below XxX

(Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil. Wake up dear)

Cyndaquil weakly opened her eyes at the sound of a voice calling her name. _Huh? _She first noticed that she was lying in a hospital bed in the pokemon center at night. . An IV was in both front paws. Each IV was attached to a bag of clear fluid. Her whole right paw was covered in a white hospital bandage. She felt better than ever before.

She heard familar breathing. The fire type looked to her right and saw her trainer, fast asleep in a chair next to the bed, pikachu on his lap. He had a white shirt that she had never seen before. He had risked so much to save her - they both had. She drank in their scents like it was water. _I don't see who was calling my name._

(Over here) the voice said. She saw a pale white figure in front of her-it was Quilava. The fire type tried to stand up bur a sharp pain in her paw forced her back down. (Careful. you're still weak from Devon's poison) the older fire type commented and then looking at her adopted daughter's shocked facial expression added (your trainer got you here right in time.)

(We all made it alive? Misty? Corsola? Pikachu too) the spirit nodded (what about the 'rejects' I mean Icie and Shea and artik and nika? Are they all right? Did they get out okay?)

(Hush little one, all is fine. those poor pokemon helped defeat the Espreon and Devon along with another)

(The cloaked person?) The young mouse asked. She had seen a cloaked figure fire some kind of beam at Devon and when it turned she thought she saw a blue tail. But at the time she thought it was the poison playing tricks on her. Quilava nodded. (He's never coming back after me? Or my friends)

The spirit smiled (No. Never. The only place he's going is a looney bin.)

(B-but what happened to Shea and the others?)

(They are all safe and sound.)

Cyndaquil breathed a sigh of relief. (That's good. i didn't want them to be stuck with Devon forever... now that i know what he was)

Quilava chuckled. (You did it baby. you got revenge for my death) she licked the young fire type 's head (and now you're in safe paws er hands i can rest in peace)

(But that's means that I'll be alone.)

The spirit smiled. (Not really, sweetie. You have your trainer and your teammates to help guide you. )

(I know. thanks for helping me get that chain off and save them. I don't think ash would have lasted if Devon had gotten pikachu poisoned) cyndaquil managed a smile. (Did you see the look on his face when we rammed into him using that um uh... that rollout type thing when you took over my-) the fire type yawned (my b-body)

(I like to call it a payback against that devil)

(So do i. mom, wh-what if I get too scared or frightened and i-I don't know what to do?)

Quilava let out a quiet laugh as she licked her foster daughter. (: Keep me close in your heart and in your dreams. If you ever feel scared just remember I'm always there, watching over you.)

(Ok-okay) the younger fire type nodded and yawned. Within moments she was sound asleep. The injuries that that devil -for Quilava could not think of a better word for Devon- had inflicted upon the little pokemon had not fully healed. (May Ho-Oh cast his soul along with that evil Espreon into the darkest coldest parts of hell) she silently whispered to herself.

The ghost licked her foster daughter's cheek and looked toward the sleeping human. _Celebi was right- he was the perfect trainer for_ _cyndaquil. He had risked his life for her_. The fire type felt her fading. It was time to go home._ Besides_ she thought. _I can always watch her from above_. Within moments, there was no sign that the Volcano pokemon had ever been there

Time change XxX Time change XxX Time change XxX Time change XxX Time change XxX Time change

It was late in afternoon the next day. Ash and mist were in their guest room with their pokemon out. While they were eating earlier Nurse Joy had told them that cyndaquil still needed to take it easy for a while and they should stay an extra night to make sure there were no after effects.

She had just been released from the nurse's care and was in Ash's lap eating some cinnamon flavored treats that he had found by in her room. Her right paw was in a hard cast whereas pikachu had his injured paw wrapped in a hospital bandage. Nurse joy had told ash that until the two pokemon got better they were to focus on healing their bodies so there was to be no battling for about three weeks.

(.Shame you can't battle that much until your paw heals) Noctowl remarked

The fire type finished the treats and looked at her shiny teammate (it doesn't bother me that much Noctowl) mentally she added _after what Devon put me through it's a relief_

Pikachu caught her eyes and seemed to know what she was thinking. (Don't worry cyndaquil) he told her. (You and I can help cheer on everyone when they battle)

She nodded. (You're right pikachu)

(But then you don't get to join in the fun Cinders) Totodile pointed out.

Golduck looked over at the other water type (sometimes it's fun just to kick back)

(That's true) Corsola agreed.

Even we need some relaxation some time," Ash told them.

Bayleaf lifted her head from patch of sun she was in. (you especially) she muttered to him.

Togepi waddled over the fire type. (Are you all better from yesterday?)

Everyone looked at her. Ash and Misty had told the other pokemon what had happened when they had gone for a friendly training session earlier in the day. She nodded (it still hurts and scares me when I think about it) she admitted.

(It will be easier as time goes on) pikachu told her but he didn't sound so certain. The injured fire type looked up and saw her trainer's face go white for a few minutes as he looked over at his first pokemon with a look of sadness on his face. _Does pikachu look a little pale too? His facial expression is kind of_ _same as Ash's _she thought._ Some thing bad must have happened to them._ _I wish that I could tell what they're thinking. But I don't think I would like it if I did. I wonder what happened._

Phanpy waved her trunk in front of Cyndaquil (you okay?) she asked,

(Oh, yeah) she didn't realize that she had been spacing out. She was aware of ash trembling. Misty squeezed his hand and he stopped.

She felt tears roll down her face and she let them. She hadn't cried much when Devon had tortured her, when he had abused her. Not shed a tear when she had watched that horrible battle between Devon, Ash and misty. Now she let the tears fall- for herself, for her friends the hybrid pokemon, for her mother and for whatever horrible thing had happened to make her trainer so sad.

"Hey, it's okay, cyndaquil" misty reassured cyndaquil by patting her gently. The fire type looked up at the human. "It's okay to cry. You went through a lot"

(R-really?)

(If I were in your paws, I don't think I'd be able to deal with that beast without cracking) Noctowl fluttered over to where they were.

The other pokemon followed the bird. (I may be strong but I think I would have cowered like a human baby if I were to face that Espreon. You're pretty brave Cinders) Totodile added.

(You had real courage to stand up to devon like that) pikachu told her. Bayleaf, Phanpy, Corsola, and Golduck all added their comments to the mix.

She looked at her teammates as she stopped her tears. _They all think that was really brave_. She slowly smiled.

(Were you scared at all?) Togepi questioned.

(Plenty of times but there was something that kept my spirits up)

The two humans smiled. "Hope?"

The fire type yawned (yup)

The group huddled together and soon all but Cyndaquil and Ash were fast asleep. She looked out the window. _Thank you Quilava_

"Hey cyndaquil?"

(hmm?) she sleepily asked.

"w-would y-you mind if-if I traded you to misty for a while? She's gonna l-let me train Corsola..." he trailed off.

( sure. I don't mind) she looked up at her trainer and knew what he meant. (you're worried about you know who coming back and- and finishing the job of killing us aren't you ?) she said in a low whisper, almost inaudible. the human nodded- she saw tears form in his eyes. She didn't blame him after the night mare he had to go through. She gave a little smile ( you don't have to worry)

"wh-what do you mean?"

(mom's spirit came to me last night while you were sleeping. She told me he wouldn't be coming back after us and that the only place he's going is a looney bin .)

the human's face light up like an evolution light . "th-th-that's w-w-wonderful, cyndaquil"

she licked his hand ( get some sleep. You deserve it) he didn't need any convincing- within a minute he was asleep, his head lying against misty's.

She looked towards the setting sun again.. _Thank you yet again Quilava, Shea, nika, Icie and artik. And special thanks to my savior. _she yawned. (I wonder who they were. They are probably far away from here. I really would like to thank them) cyndaquil said to her self before heading to dreamland.

She couldn't be more wrong.

XxX scene switch XxX scene switch XxX scene switch XxX scene switch XxX scene switch XxX

In a different room in the same Pokemon Center…

Tori came out of the shower in the bathroom her hair wet, back to its normal color but a streak of blue still lingered. _Glad that's over with. _She thought as she dried her hair. _It feels so good to be me again._ She finished drying her hair and looked in the mirror. She scowled as she noticed a few scratches on her face from Devon and Espreon. She hadn't noticed them the night before, as she was exhausted from finally sub-doing Devon and his cronies with some help from Celebi's time shield and the hybrids. Then Rune had to perform the memory charm as she removed the blood through a syringe. She chuckled at her reflection. " Not that anyone will take that lunatic seriously"

As she changed into her clothes she caught a glimpse of the numerous scars on her right leg and arms " lovely. I look like a razor leaf bombarded me. " She groaned as she pulled a long sleeved green shirt over her head. The locket around her neck hummed as if it were laughing. " Oh shut it. I'd like to see you deal with that jerk and his cronies, calling the police, destroying the house changing back and rushing back here with a bad leg"

The humming stopped. She sighed. _There are times i hate being what i am and time I just love it_. The good thing was she always got a lot of sleep after being as the newspapers dubbed it the 'wild 'dile'. The bad thing was the nightmares that followed.

Ten minutes later she emerged, wearing a pair of patched jeans. Gusta was on her chair eating a gummy worm from a packet when Torri emerged from the bathroom dressed. (Cera's here) the pidgey said before going back to destroying the sweet with her beak.

Indeed Cera was on the bed. Tori rolled her eyes "haven't you ever heard of knocking" She limped across the room to the bed

Cera noticed the limp. "Devon slashed you last night?"

"It's nothing "

Gusta fluttered over to the bed (nothing? Ha! You should have heard her moaning and complaining last night) Torri gave the bird a look. _Stupid featherbrain._

Cera's finger glowed as she walked up to Torri and touched the weak knee for a couple of minutes. "There. It's all healed"

"Thanks" Torri looked around and the mouthed the word 'Celebi'. "You know it's considered rude manners to just barge in here. Humans consider it an insult"

" Then I suppose it is my great fortune NOT to be human. It is imperative that I relay a message from the Lady if you get my drift."

"Why don't you just change to your true form?"

Cera laughed. "And give every human within ten miles the chance to catch me? No offense but I have already ben subject to torture by an evil human and I don't fancy repeating the process"

"None taken. But not all humans are bad" Torri pointed out. "What about me? And the boy from last night? And that Sam kid you told me about? "

"true. But given the chance to snag someone like me whose powers are way more powerful than that of say, an everyday ordinary Pidgey. " Cera indicated Gusta, "no offense dear one, for I know you are far from an ordinary bird of your species"

(None taken. I tink I know what you're getting at, Cara. ) Gusta stated (if the humans were to find out who you really are, they'd turn into power hungry, psychotic evil, humans who'd pursue you to the ends of the world. They wouldn't care about your well being... well maybe a handle of them would... like the girl and boy from last night. You enjoy your freedom as much as the other you-know-whats or like any pokemon for that matter. You shouldn't be captured at all if you ask me. Everyone would chase you asking to change some event in time or another uses you for his or her own intentions. Besides time isn't something you can keep on repairing or modifying like a broken Pokégear or pokedex)

" Very true gusta. Perhaps you should have been a motivational speaker at home" Torri joked.

The bird ruffled her feathers (stay all sweet and docile? Miss out on all the fun? Not get my talons dirty? No thank you.)

"There was a point last night when Ash nearly recognized me last night. " Cera said. "But it passed- he was in pain from the poison and everything else"

"He's got a lot of moxie," Torri added. "And such a large heart. He seems like the kind of person who'd put himself in dangerous situations if it meant the safety of his friends and pokemon. I saw that during the battle with ... him and the vision."

Cera nodded. " You don't meet a human like that every generation. That's why you-know- you appeared to him when he first set out. She could tell he had an enormous destiny" she lowered her voice to barely a whisper. "Speaking of you –know- who she says that although she could not be here in person she sends her gratitude. If he had gotten his hands on any of us..." the temporary human shuddered.

(Seems reasonable to me if she is unable to have a human form)

" True. " Cera got up off the bed "I must go. I hear the Ilex forest calling my name as well as the different time lines. So many timelines to see. Take care"

She closed her eyes. There was a bright flash of light-Tori and Gusta had to look away for a few minutes When they looked back Cera was gone, leaving only the scent of fresh flowers. "Legendaries" Tori sighed

THE END

Author's notes: and there you have it folks! The conclusion of this newly revised fic! I'll admit that over the two and a half years I've worked on this story there were parts here i thought i should give up but i stayed with it. Did you get choked up during this chapter? I sure did! What were your favorite parts? Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Make sure to check out and review my other fics


End file.
